Dolls for danger
by LoSa
Summary: Richelle's aunt invited Teen Power Inc to prepare her new toy shop for the opening. But the shop was robbed and the gang decided to find the robbers and the stolen dolls on their own. Story number two. Richelle's narration.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. The rip-off**

'It's so nice here,' Liz said, looking around at the ancient dolls, lying in the glass cases.

'And so quietly,' Tom added. 'I feel as if we're in the eighteenth century.'

'Yeah,' I drawled, looking at the mechanical Switzerland doll. 'My Aunt Janet created a classic place.'

The bell on the door of the new doll shop clanked.

'The shop is closed,' I called, imitating my aunt's voice. 'Come in three hours, please!'

'Shut up and don't move,' barked the visitor. He didn't have to say it, though. Because as soon as we saw three men in black masks, we all froze in horror.

'Don't move,' the man repeated, holding a gun in his hand. They quickly closed the door.

We didn't move. Two men rushed over to the glass cases and started emptying them. One of them also had a gun, another was armless. He threw the dolls into a big sack.

Bastards! I thought, looking sideways at them. As ill luck, Aunt Janet had opened all glass cases for us. They didn't even have to unlock them.

The robbers went to the third glass case. The one with the gun came up to Liz.

'Give me it,' he snarled through the gritted teeth. Liz was pressing a big china doll in violet camisole, black velvet pants, white hoses and black shoes to her chest.

'I told you to give me it,' the robber barked.

But Liz didn't seem to hear.

'Liz! Are you mad?' I yelled in panic.

She didn't react, just pressed the doll to her chest more tightly.

'Bitch!' the bandit grasped the doll and started pulling it. Liz jumped back, but didn't let go of the doll. The bandit kept pulling, but Liz held it tightly. It looked as though they were playing tug of war. Two other men, having forgotten everything, stared at this fight. Suddenly I realized that no one pays any attention on me. One of the glass cases was right beside me. I quickly grabbed a doll out of the case and hid it behind the heavy velvet curtain.

Take that! I thought vengefully. I was about to repeat it with another doll, but right at that time Liz's hands unclenched.

'Eat it!' Liz shouted.

'One more sound and you're dead,' the robber threw the conquering doll into his sack.

I froze again. The man with the gun started to empty the glass case beside me. I felt that I was shaking all over. It wasn't only fear, though it was, of course. But also it was shock and anger.

At that moment the door set into the back wall of the shop swung open and my Aunt Janet ran into the shop.

'Kids! Why are you so noisy? I asked you to…' her voice broke off when she saw three men in black masks.

'Shut up!' said one of them.

Aunt Janet went green and fell down in a faint.

'Damn!' the robber with the sack stared at her.

'Never mind,' the man with the gun turned to him. 'That's even better. You don't have to watch her now. Harry up!'

They rushed towards the next glass case, where dolls were lying on soft amaranth mats.

Poor Aunt Janet! I glanced at Tom and Liz. Tom was standing near the window, his jaw dropped. Liz was glaring at the robbers, but didn't move. I sighed. There's nothing we can do now, I thought crossly.

'Vandals! How can you!' I heard aunt's grievous voice. 'These dolls are priceless!'

'Look!' the robber with the gun laughed. 'Lady's come to herself and even cares about us!'

'Bastards!' Aunt Janet stood up with a jerk.

'Be careful, lady,' one of three men shook his head. 'You'd better shut up if you want to live.'

'Done! Let's go!' the robber with the sack rushed towards the door. The other two raced after him. The door slammed.

There was a complete silence in the shop. I looked around. Everything was the same as it was fifteen minutes ago, except the empty glass cases.

'Good heavens! What should I do now?' Aunt Janet buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

'Aunt Janet!' I rushed to soothe her.

'Don't cry, Miss Brinkley,' Liz murmured. 'Maybe the police will find your dolls!'

'I'll call the police!' Tom ran to aunt's study. Helping my aunt to her feet I heard him shouting the address into the phone. 'The police are on their way,' he came into the shop again and stood near the study, shifting uncomfortably.

'The police won't help now,' Aunt Janet sniffled.

She wasn't crying now, just wandered blankly among the emptied glass cases, as though she hoped to find something, the robbers had missed. Liz and I followed her like two shadows.

'The police might find the robbers,' Tom murmured, looking at the floor.

'I doubt it,' Aunt Janet started sobbing again. 'Do you realize how much these dolls cost?'

'We know,' we answered gravely. But I understood that it wasn't just the cost of the dolls. My Aunt Janet had been dreaming for a long time about her own shop of ancient toys. She'd been looking for the shop-room for two years, then she had it decorated. She managed to amass a wonderful collection of ancient dolls. And this hard work was ruined in less than ten minutes.

'Some dolls weren't even mine,' she sobbed. 'I took them from collectors for sale.'

Liz, Tom and I fell silent. What could we say? I remembered how Aunt Janet had called me yesterday and asked us to help her. She'd wanted Teen Power Inc to prepare the shop for the solemn opening. We had decided that three of us would be enough. Sunny couldn't come because of her gym class, Elmo said that he had to write an article for the Pen. Nick also wanted to go at first, but at the last moment he'd changed his mind. He received a new computer game and said that he wouldn't go out before he understood the game's rules.

So Tom, Liz and I went to prepare aunt's shop for the opening. None of us objected. Liz and I admired the old beautiful dolls. Tom didn't like dolls, but he always liked art and unusual places, that was why he was keen to go here. Besides, Aunt Janet promised to pay well and the job was easy.

I heard sounds of cars outside. And straightaway Greta Vortek, the policewoman we knew, came in. Two policemen followed her.

'Look for the fingerprints,' Greta said briefly to one of the policemen.

'There are no fingerprints,' Tom objected. 'They were in gloves.'

Greta greeted us. 'Were the dolls valuable?' she asked my aunt.

'Some of them were just valuable,' she replied. 'But there were a few dolls that… Well, anyone who understands this sort of art would give fortune for them.'

'Yeah,' I put in. 'For example the Switzerland guy. Very old. You can wind up the spring on his back and he begins to write a letter to his sweetheart. And while writing he sighs and smiles.'

'Oh, I saw this doll on TV!' Greta exclaimed. 'But that doll is in a Switzerland museum.'

'There are only three or four of these dolls in the world,' Aunt Janet sighed. 'And one of them was mine. I found it long ago, broken. Then I had it repaired.'

'I see,' Greta nodded. 'Dolls were very expensive... It's an interesting robbery,' she added thoughtfully.

'I can't agree with you,' Aunt Janet shrugged her shoulders. 'I personally would prefer a calmer life.'

'Um…I'm sorry, I didn't mean it,' Greta confused. 'I mean that it's very difficult to sell such things. This robbery was done specially for someone. Maybe for a collector. Do you suspect anyone?'

Aunt Janet thought. 'I can't say,' finally she said slowly. 'Of course, collectors are a little bit crazy people, but I don't think that any of collectors I know could do it. Besides, dolls…they refine people, you know.'

'Pictures are also supposed to refine people,' Greta smiled sadly. 'But actually they don't. I investigated a similar case not long time ago. A young man killed his grandfather for the picture, priced at two hundred dollars.'

'Maybe you're right,' my aunt sighed. 'But…Collectors would never handle with the dolls as those bastards did.'

'That's collectors,' Greta snorted. 'Robbers don't care about dolls; they care only about the payment.'

During this conversation two policemen were wandering around in the shop, looking for the fingerprints or other evidences. But looking at disappoint expressions on their faces, you could say that they hadn't found anything interesting yet. Greta continued enquiring us.

'Can you describe the robbers?' she asked.

'It's difficult,' Liz began slowly. 'Three of them wore black masks, black jackets and black gloves.'

'And they were the same height,' I added.

'The girls were scared to death,' Tom snorted. 'How could they notice anything?'

'See who's talking,' I snapped. 'You also were shaking all over.'

'No, I wasn't,' Tom mumbled.

'Tom, did _you_ notice anything what can help?' Greta looked at him hopefully.

'Of course, I did,' he nodded solemnly. 'Two of them had guns and the third one was with the sack.'

'Great,' Greta snorted. 'As soon as we see three men with guns and the sack, walking along the street, we'll arrest them immediately.'

Liz and I laughed. Even Aunt Janet's lips curled into a smile.

'So none of you noticed anything unusual,' Greta sighed.

'No,' we all shook our heads.

'Professional job,' one of the policemen said.

'What do you mean, Wildman?' Greta looked at him.

'They didn't leave anything,' Wildman replied. 'The place is absolutely clear.'

'Examine outside,' Greta ordered. 'By the way, did you see their car?' she turned to us.

'No,' I answered. 'Oh,' I slapped my forehead. 'I've forgotten! I've saved one doll!'

'_What_?' the others stared at me.

Without answering, I crossed the shop and pulled the doll from behind the velvet curtain.

'My God!' Aunt Janet ran up to me. 'It's the one from my last acquisition.'

'How did it get there?' Liz exclaimed in surprise. 'I saw it in the glass case.'

'While you were fighting with the robber, I didn't waste my time,' I said smugly.

We all crowded around Aunt Janet, who was holding the doll in her hands. Its china cheeks were scarlet, the mouth was half-smiling, natural hair was tumbling around its shoulders in golden waves.

'If you sell such expensive things, you should have an alarm system,' Greta said disapprovingly.

'I have,' my aunt spread her arms. 'I turn it on for the night. But it's useless in the daytime. This is a shop, not a museum. Besides, today all glass cases were unlocked. I asked Richelle and her friends to dust and prepare the shop for the opening. I've got a guard as well, but I asked him to come by the opening.'

'Did you tell anyone that you'd be here alone without the guard?' Greta enquired.

'No,' Aunt Janet shook her head.

'Did you?' Greta turned to us.

'No,' we replied in chores. 'Only our parents knew. And Nick, Sunny and Elmo.'

'It's a miracle, that this doll's here,' Aunt Janet smiled. 'Maybe this is a sign that other dolls will return to me too?'

'We'll do our best,' Greta said doubtfully.

'We haven't found anything outside,' at that moment Wildman came into the shop.

'Oh,' Aunt Janet looked at her watch. 'The solemn opening is beginning in an hour. I have to inform my guests about the robbery. Do you have other questions? If you don't, I'll occupy the phone.'

'Sure, you can go,' Greta stood up. 'We've finished here. We'll do our best to find the dolls. Please, let us know if you remember something else. We'll be in touch, Miss Brinkley.'

'Look, Richelle,' Aunt Janet turned to me. 'Take this doll. I was going to give one of them to you on your birthday. But it had to happen this way. I want you to accept this one.'

'Really?' I couldn't believe what I heard. I was about to grab the doll, but then I shook my head. 'No, Aunt Janet, I can't.'

'Take it, Richelle!' Aunt Janet insisted. 'I've made a wish. If you take this doll, the other ones will return to me.'

'Oh, thank you very much!' I grabbed the doll and pressed it tightly to my chest.

'Off you go then,' Aunt Janet smiled sadly. 'I have to make a lot of phone calls.'

We went outside. Two policemen were waiting for Greta in the car.

'So,' Greta turned to us. 'I know it's useless telling you not to poke your noses into this case. I just beg you, if you find out something, tell me at once. Don't do anything on your own.'

'Sure,' I nodded.

'The criminals are professionals,' Greta went on. 'Someone wants these dolls very much, and they'll get rid of anyone, who tails them. Okay, good buy then,' she got in the car.

'Nice morning,' Tom said gravely, looking down at the ground. Suddenly he bent down. 'Oh, wow!' he exclaimed. I looked down at the pavement and saw a lighter.

'Don't touch it!' Liz yelled. 'There could be fingerprints.'

'Miss Vortek! Please, stay!' Tom shouted, waving his arms.

The police car stopped. 'What else?' Greta put her head out.

'We've found the lighter,' Liz pointed down.

Greta ran up to us and carefully took the lighter with her handkerchief.

'Richelle, does your aunt smoke?' she asked me.

'No,' I answered firmly.

'Good. It may belong to one of the robbers then,' Greta looked pleased. 'They aren't poor,' she went on thoughtfully. 'The lighter is quite expensive. I hope we'll find fingerprints on it. Good job, kids!' She got in the car again and they drove away.

'Let's go to Nick's place,' I suggested. 'He must be at home. Tell him about the robbery.'

I turned to the street where Nick lived. Liz and Tom followed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Teen Power Inc starts working**

'Listen, Richelle,' Tom said, walking along the street. 'How long are you going to carry this doll in your hands?'

'Oops,' I realized that I was still pressing my precious doll to my chest.

'We're lucky that we didn't meet another worshipper of ancient toys,' Liz glanced at me disapprovingly.

Сarefully I put the doll into my shoulder-bag and we went on walking. Nick's house wasn't far from that place. It took us about ten minutes to reach it. We strode along the path past beautiful lavender bushes to the front door and I pressed the doorbell. Nobody answered. I rang again. And again. Nothing.

'Where is he?' Tom muttered.

'Let's go to the Pen, then,' Liz turned to the street.

'I'm coming,' we heard annoyed Nick's voice at that time. He opened the door and glared at us. He didn't look pleased.

'I asked you not to disturb me today,' he grumbled gloomily.

'Fuck you and your computer!' Tom burst out. 'The shop was robbed! We were nearly killed! All dolls are stolen! And all what you care about is your computer!'

Nick raised one eyebrow. 'Speak down, Moysten,' he drawled. 'What was stolen?'

'Dolls!'

'What dolls?'

'Aunt Janet's dolls! Only one was saved! It's in Richelle's bag!' Tom went on roaring. 'They threw dolls into the sack!'

'Listen, girls,' Nick pleaded. 'Can _you_ tell me what happened?'

'May we come in for a start?' I asked very politely.

Nick stepped aside to let us in. We went into the nice, spacious lounge-room and settled down on the soft divan and the armchairs. Then Tom demanded to drink something. Nick sighed, but brought cans of Cola from the kitchen and finally we started telling him about the robbery.

When I was telling how I'd hid the doll behind the curtain, the doorbell rang.

'Who's that?' mumbled Nick and went to open the door.

A moment later, short, stocky Elmo stormed into the room. His red curly hair was messier even more than usual, he panted.

'What happened to _you_?' Nick raised his eyebrows.

'What happened? You're sitting around here and don't know anything!' Elmo burst out. 'Richelle's Aunt's shop was robbed! Miss Brinkley is wounded! She is in the hospital!'

'_What_?' I breathed. 'What happened? When?'

'Today in the morning,' Elmo went on. 'Richelle's mum called Liz's mum and told her about the robbery. Liz's mum said it to Tom's mum. Then Tom's mum called in the Pen and talked to dad. They're searching for you! They're afraid that criminals could hurt you…'

'Hang on, Elmo,' I interfered into this flow of words. 'Aunt Janet is all right.'

'No, I'm telling you!' Elmo ran his hand through his hair. 'Liz's mum said that your aunt was shot, then the robbers threw all dolls into the sack and broke everything down in the shop.'

'Elmo, calm down,' Liz interrupted him, looking at me anxiously. 'My mum always stretches the truth, you know.'

Liz's mother is a nice woman, but she fusses over Liz too much. And she has an imagination, like Liz, that's why she often exaggerates facts.

'I'll call home, just in case,' I still worried about Aunt Janet. I stood up and pick up the phone, when Liz suddenly sat bolt upright.

'Oh,' she clapped her hand over her forehead. 'I've remembered something!'

'What?' the others stared at her. 'What have you remembered?'

'That guy, who was fighting with me,' Liz began. 'Well, all of them were in gloves, black jackets and masks, right? But when he was struggling with me, I noticed a tattoo on his wrist. A snake, entwining around a burning candle. The tattoo was coloured.'

'Does Greta know?' Nick asked quickly.

'How would she know?' Liz spread her hands. 'I've just remembered it.'

'We should tell her,' Nick picked up the phone and punched in some numbers. 'Hello. May I speak to Miss Vortek, please?.. Oh, no, thank you,' he said in disappointment and put the receiver down. 'She went home,' he said to us. 'Today is Sunday.'

'Let's go there and see. We can find witnesses or something,' Elmo said importantly.

I glanced at him crossly. The robbery was just a scoop for his beloved newspaper and he wanted to know as much as possible. But my aunt was robbed, _my aunt,_ and it was a real tragedy for me and for my family. I thought he should have held off.

But, of course, the others wanted to go and see the crime scene with their own eyes. And worse, they wanted to get into the mess again. I stood up and headed for the kitchen. I don't like it, I thought crossly, pouring water into a glass. I don't like it and I completely don't want to investigate anything. Someone came up to me from behind and took my hand. I turned round and saw Nick. His dark, clever eyes were looking at me anxiously.

'How are you?' he asked.

I shrugged. 'How do you think?' I murmured.

'Rich, we'll find them,' he said firmly.

'This is the problem!' I burst out. 'I don't want to get into this case. Don't you understand that it's dangerous? They were armed, remember?'

'We'll be careful,' he insisted. I sighed. It was impossible. Nick's curiosity always was stronger than his common sense.

But what if he just worries about me, a thought rushed into my mind. Maybe he wants to help me, because he cares? I tried to wave these thoughts away, but it wasn't easy. His pretty face was so close, his hand squeezed my hand.

'I'm scared,' I whispered. Actually I wasn't scared, but I wanted to look unprotected for him.

'Everything'll be all right,' he smiled softly and his hand squeezed my hand. 'We'll just help the police to find dolls. We won't interfere in anything dangerous. Okay?'

I nodded and gave him my most dazzling smile. He smiled in reply, baring set of perfect teeth. Maybe I was dreaming, but it seemed to me that he was very close to me, closer than just a soothing friend.

Kiss him, kiss him, my heart shouted. No, don't dare, my mind objected, why should _you_ do the first step? I just wanted so much him to kiss me. And maybe he would, but right at that moment Tom stormed into the kitchen.

'What are you doing here?' he yelled impatiently.

'Let's go,' I sighed and went to the lounge room, still holding Nick's hand.

'Let's go to the shop,' Tom jumped around us impatiently.

'Wait a minute, Tom,' Elmo said strictly. 'You, Liz and Richelle must inform your parents that you are okay. After Mrs Free's story, I'm not surprised that they are in panic.'

'My mum can tell me to go home,' Liz hesitated. 'You know how she fusses over me. Especially if she thinks that Richelle's aunt was shot.'

'Say that I asked you to help me in the Pen,' Elmo said. 'Come on, Liz, call. I want to discuss something before we go.'

Liz picked up the phone and punched in her number. She quickly explained everything to her mother and sighed with relief.

'It's okay,' she smiled, handing the phone to me. I grabbed it and punched in my number.

'Mum, I'll stay with the gang in the Pen for a while,' I said when Mum answered. 'Elmo asked… W_hat_?' Mum interrupted me, telling the last news. 'How is she?.. Okay Mum, I'll be back soon. Bye.'

'What's wrong?' asked Nick, looking at me anxiously.

'Oh, it's awful!' I sat down on the edge of the armchair. 'Liz's mum said the truth. Aunt Janet is in hospital. After we'd left one of the robbers returned and scared her.'

'Why did they return?' Nick scowled. 'Maybe she's mistaken?'

I shrugged. 'Mum said that Aunt Janet had phoned all her guests and told them about the robbery. Then she went to the nearest cafe to eat something. All this time she felt as if someone had been watching her. When she returned to the shop and started to unlock the door, someone in a black mask stormed out of the shop, knocked her down and ran away. Aunt Janet called the police again. They said that the criminal broke the back door open and ransacked the shop. And there were no fingerprints or evidences again. Aunt Janet felt sick and was about to faint, that was why one of the policemen rang the ambulance. The doctor said that stress was too hard for her and she'd better stay at hospital for a couple of days.'

'What a strange story!' Elmo shook his head.

'Yeah,' Liz drawled, staring at the only saved doll. 'Why did they return?'

'Maybe they wanted to scare Aunt Janet and make her not report to the police,' Elmo mumbled thoughtfully.

'Or they might have left something in the shop,' Tom put in.

'The lighter!' Nick and Liz yelled in unison.

'Right. They were looking for the lighter for certain,' Elmo nodded.

'Greta said that this lighter was expensive, and if it belonged to the criminals, they weren't poor guys,' Liz added.

'Okay, let's go there,' Nick jumped to his feet impatiently.

We called Sunny and went outside. Nick was already locking the door, when I realized that I was still holding my doll in my hands.

'Nick, may I leave the doll here? I don't want to bring it there.'

'Sure,' Nick opened the door again. 'Put it on my bed. I'll hide it later.'

I raced upstairs into his room, put my precious doll on his bed and returned to the others.

'Let's go,' Elmo walked towards the road. 'I reckon we should enquire people, who live near the shop. Some of them could see something interesting.'

We strode quickly up the street. The others kept discussing our next steps. I walked in silence. I guess, I was too depressed. I loved my Aunt Janet very much and it was awful to see her in such state. Besides, I absolutely didn't want to investigate this case and find the robbers. The police'd do it better. But I didn't say anything. They wouldn't listen, as usual. Okay, soon they'll understand that I'm right, I thought sadly.

We reached the shop. There was no one around. We paced back and forth near the shop, examining the pavement. But, as I expected, we didn't find anything interesting, except black traces of tires.

We looked around. There was an old theatre straight opposite the doll's shop.

'Let's start from it,' Nick murmured and wandered over to the theatre.

'Where are you going?' Liz tried to stop him. 'Don't you see his sign?' She pointed at the "The troupe is on tour" notice, sticking on the glass door.

'So?' Nick shrugged. 'There must be a receptionist.'

'You're right,' Elmo nodded. 'Let's enquire her. She could see the robbers' car.'

'She won't tell us,' Tom snorted. 'I'm sure that policemen've already inquired her. Do you think she wants to repeat it again for a bunch of teenagers?'

At that moment the glass door swung open and an old lady in blue gown, with a mop in one hand and a big bag with trash in other hand appeared at the doorway. She pushed past us and put the bag into a garbage bin. I shuddered. The old woman, meanwhile, went back into the theatre and was about to shut the door when Nick called her, 'Excuse me!' Are you a receptionist?'

'I'd say I'm a general employee,' the woman answered viperously.

'Who?' Nick stared at her.

'Young man, I'm a receptionist and a cleaner and even a principal, when the troupe is on tour.' She raised her head up proudly. 'Though I was a quite famous actress in the past.'

'Really?' Nick drawled doubtfully.

'What do you mean?' the old lady glared at him.

'Um…I…' Nick embarrassed for once. 'I thought that actresses…that they never…'

'He thought that actresses couldn't become general employees,' Tom put in.

'They can, believe me,' the ex-actress started whipping the floor beside the door with her mop. 'When you're not young and not so beautiful, people forget about you and find other idols.'

'It's terrible!' Liz exclaimed sympathetically.

'Terrible?' the general employee glanced at her. 'No, missie, you're wrong,' she said philosophically. 'It's the life. Okay, kids, off you go now.'

She was about to disappear behind the door when Nick called her again. 'Hold on, please! What's your name?'

The woman glanced back at him over her shoulder. 'My name?' she repeated.

'Yeah…' Nick hesitated. 'Um… I think my grandmother told me about you!'

'About me?' the old lady stared at him in disbelief.

I, as well as the others, glared at Nick. What is he doing? His grandparents live in Greece and none of them is an actor or an actress, as far as I know.

'Yeah,' Nick said calmly. 'My grandma is an actress. I think you're the same age. That's why I thought that I could give your regards to her and…'

Now I was looking at Nick admiringly. I've known him for years and I have to say he always was smart.

'Your grandma is the actress?' the general employee seemed interested now.

'Yeah,' Nick nodded, giving her one if his best charming smiles. 'She used to play at the theatre in the city and act in several movies. But it was before my time,' he added.

'She must be of my generation then,' the old lady leaned the mop to the wall. 'What's her name?'

'Lily Axon,' Nick lied without blinking.

'No, I don't remember this name,' the woman shook her head.

Nick shrugged his shoulders. 'You played in different theatres; I guess that's why you don't know her.'

'Probably you're right,' the ex-actress nodded and turned her back on us to go. But it wasn't easy to get rid of Nick.

'But my grandma knew you and she told me so much about you,' he went on, looking innocently. 'She said that you also filmed.'

'Yeah, I did,' the woman smiled proudly.

'May I tell my grandma about you?' Nick gave her a dazzling smile. 'She's retired now. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you.'

'Sure, you can, darling,' the old actress beamed at him. 'Say hello to her for Victoria Drywood.'

I saw Tom nudged Liz in the ribs and rolled his eyes. He thinks it's weird how people always take a liking to Nick. But it wasn't surprising for me. Nick always was incredibly charismatic. Now, when we're older, he started spreading his charm on girls, and was successful in it.

'I'll give you my phone number, if you wait for a while,' the woman suggested.

'Sure, we'll wait,' Liz nodded vigorously.

The woman stepped inside the dark foyer.

'Listen, Nick, finish this stuff about actresses,' Elmo muttered.

'Yeah,' Tom added. 'Otherwise we'll stick here till midnight!'

'Get closer to the point,' Liz added homiletically.

'It's not for you to resent!' I snapped. 'Nick has done all dirty work for you! You three didn't say a word to endear ourselves to this woman. So just stop complaining.'

They all stared at me in surprise. I went pink. I guess they thought I was out of my character. And I was. Usually I'm a vague person and get myself out of the way when anything embarrassing happens.

'We are pleased!' Tom waved his hands on me, pretending to look startled. God, he's acting like an idiot! I edged away from him.

'Write it down,' Victoria Drywood came up to us. Nick wrote down her phone number and shoved the piece of paper into his pocket.

'Grandma is away now,' he warned her. 'She'll phone you when she comes back.'

'Okay, darling,' the old woman winked at him.

'By the way, do you know what happened in the doll shop this morning?' finally Nick went to the point.

'Oh, it's awful!' Victoria exclaimed. 'Poor Miss Brinkley!'

'Do you know her?' I asked in surprise.

'Every day I sit here alone, staring out the window,' the ex-actress sighed. 'So I know everything what's happening on the street. Besides, Janet often called in here to ask some water or something. Poor woman! She prepared to the solemn opening and eventually ended up in the hospital.'

'Mrs Drywood, have you seen anyone suspicious in the street this morning?' Liz inquired.

'The police asked me the same,' she responded. 'But unfortunately I didn't see much. All what I know exactly is that the robbers had a blue Mercedes. And I saw three men with black faces jump out of the car and run into the shop. God, if only I knew that they were going to rob the shop! I'd call the police immediately. But I thought that it was just Negros, honest guests from Africa, and I didn't pay much attention on them,' the woman shook her head desperately.

'I wasn't your fault,' Liz said softly.

'I know,' the woman snapped. 'Okay, kids, I have to work. Don't forget to give my number to your grandmother,' she shook her finger at Nick.

'I won't forget!' he assured her.

Mrs Drywood stepped inside, but looked back again. 'For heaven's sake! I've almost forgotten,' she exclaimed. 'I saw a man walking back and forth in front of the shop after the robbery.'

'What?' Nick leaned forward. 'Can you describe him?'

'No,' the woman shook her head. 'He had his head down and his jacket collar was raised, so I couldn't see his face. He noticed me and sneaked away immediately.'

We exchanged glances. Looks as if Mrs Drywood saw one of the robbers. The general employee sighed again and without saying anything else, went into the foyer of the theatre, locking the door behind her.

We trudged up the street.

'Well, at least we know that criminals used a blue Mercedes,' Elmo said slowly.

'And that at least one of them has a tattoo on his wrist,' Tom added.

'We should tell Greta about the tattoo,' Liz put in.

'We have to,' Nick nodded. 'It's a specific feature, we don't have right to keep it back.'

In silence we reached the place where we had to split up.

'I suggest that we should discuss it tomorrow,' Liz said. 'There were too many events for one day. I'm exhausted.'

'Yeah,' Tom and I nodded.

'Oh, I'd better go,' I looked at my watch. 'Mum probably has already come home from the hospital.'

'And I have to write my article,' Elmo nodded.

'Okay,' Nick sighed. 'We'll continue tomorrow after school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. At the school**

Next morning I met the others in the school yard.

'How does Aunt Janet feel?' Liz inquired sympathetically.

'Better,' I replied in a low voice. 'But she's crying all the time.'

'Of course, she is,' Tom said gravely. Nick glanced at him and smiled to himself. And I understood why. Tom didn't like to get up early and now his hair was sticking up everywhere. He looked like a hedgehog, which was dragged out of his sleep.

'There's nothing to laugh at,' Tom looked gloomily at Nick.

'Hello!' I heard a voice behind me. I looked back and saw Zane Quistok, our classmate, who was standing beside us, smiling.

'What do you want?' Nick gave him a dirty look.

'Nothing,' Zane kept smiling. 'I just thought if you are investigating something I could help you!'

'No, Zane, there's nothing to investigate now,' Liz shook her head.

'Anyway it's not your business,' Nick added gravely.

Since we started Teen Power Inc, a lot of kids had been asking to join the gang. We decided that six was enough, but some of them didn't give up. Zane Quistok and his friend Jimmie Carter did their best to assure us that we should admit them to the gang. They were good guys, but too active. And they always invented hazardous things and got into trouble. That was why we tried our best to keep away from them. And of course, we weren't going to share our plans with them.

'I have interesting news which will cheer you up,' Zane was grinning all over his face. 'A cool doll shop was robbed yesterday.'

'How did you know?' Tom's jaw dropped. 'I thought… Oh!' he screamed because Nick kicked him in the ankle.

'I know everything,' Zane kept smiling. 'Jimmie and I trained a new prank on the bicycle yesterday.'

'New prank?' Nick snorted. 'We know exactly how all of them end.'

'Oh, come on,' Zane waved his hands. 'Failure can be even in the most precise computations. You'd better listen. We invented a new trick with the bicycle. Jimmie is on the carrier, I'm pedalling. Then Jimmie slowly stands up and jumps on my back, and we continue to ride together. At first we trained this trick in the park, but then Jimmie said that it was boring there, so we decided to continue on Raven Hill Road. We rushed there and soon we were riding along Raven Hill Road. It was much more exiting!' Zane's eyes twinkled. 'So many people! I had to maneuver all the time, but all the same some people didn't like it and swore after us. Anyway, we rode back and forth the street, trying to adapt to the conditions.'

'You, Zane, always try to adapt to the conditions,' I muttered.

'Yeah, I'm good at that,' Zane nodded seriously. 'My great-granddad was a spy! And I inherited his genes. My father always says that genes are the greatest thing.'

'Did your great-granddad die a natural death?' Elmo inquired.

'Of course!' Zane seemed to be very proud of his heroic ancestor. 'He died at the age of ninety.'

'Genes have nothing to do with it, then,' Nick mumbled very quietly.

Liz, Sunny and I heard him and giggled.

'Stop giggling,' Zane scowled. 'Listen further. Jimmie was already standing up on the carrier. I did my best to pedal steadily. He jumped…'

'Did you really manage to do it?' Nick drawled doubtfully.

'Um… almost,' Zane mumbled. 'When Jimmie jumped, an old man dashed under my bike's wheels. I quickly hit the brake, of course. It was a reflex! But Jimmie had already jumped… He flied over me and landed straight on that old man.'

'Oh, I see!' Nick jeered. 'You two decided to take years off old people in Raven Hill.'

We all burst into laughter.

'So you two got into trouble again, didn't you?' Liz managed to say, whipping tears.

'The old man got furious,' Zane went on telling. 'He shouted something about the police. And Jimmie kept sitting on him, frozen. The old man ducked, twisted, tried to fling Jimmie off. But Jimmie just clang at his hair, his eyes wide. At that moment an old lady started to shout at the old man. 'It's your fault!' she was yelling. 'You shouldn't carry such a big boy on your shoulders! He's grown up and must walk on his own!' These words made the old guy fall silent. He just gaped at her for a while, dumbfounded. 'Don't put your nose in it!' another woman put in. 'This boy is an invalid! He can't walk! This poor man has to carry his grandson on his back. I live on this street and often see them.'

We were already crowded by other kids. Janie Basendoff, Brent Howe, Simon Luper, Sid Mish, Adrian Timmerman and others were laughing out loud, listening to Zane's story. Zane looked pleased and went on telling.

'Well, I glanced at this old man, his face was as red as a tomato. I realized that we'd better run away before someone called the police. Jimmie also came to himself and jumped on my bike's carrier. I hit the pedals and we dashed down the street away from there. Then we turned on other street, and saw a police car and an ambulance.'

'For you?' Adrian Timmerman widened his eyes.

'No,' Zane shook his head proudly. 'Jimmie and I never deal with the police.'

'And you never hurt old people either,' Nick drawled.

'So what did the police do there?' Sid Mish asked impatiently.

'Oh, it's the most interesting part!' Zane glanced at us sideways. 'The ancient toys shop was robbed. I heard the shop's owner get off her chump because of this robbery.'

'She didn't!' I objected. 'She just…'

'How do _you_ know?' Zane interrupted me.

'Oh, I…I know nothing,' I tried my best to look innocent.

'What did happen next?' kids asked Zane. Everyone wanted to listen to this story before the bell rang.

'An old woman from the theater, which is opposite the shop, told that three Negros had attacked the shop and stolen all ancient dolls. Then they drove away and perhaps went back to Africa to sell the dolls on an international auction.'

We looked at each other. Fortunately Zane didn't know exactly what had happened. At that moment we heard the bell ringing from the school building.

'Hello!' Mary Horsety came up to us, clattering with her high heels. 'Have you already seen Andrew?'

Mary Horsety is a plump girl with long blond hair. She's been in love with our history teacher Andrew Craven since he came to work in Raven Hill High. Mary's parents are quite rich and she's very proud of it. She always tries to show that she has a lot of expensive things, jewels and different clothes. Though she absolutely isn't stylish, I'd say. All her clothes are too bright and don't match with each other and completely don't match to her figure. In our gang she likes only Nick, because his parents are also pretty rich. Mary likes rich, good-looking guys. Though, she gets on with me too, but I can't say that we are friends. She sees a competitor in me, I suppose. She also usually is friendly with Sunny, because of her black belt. And she looks straight through Tom, Liz and Elmo. They are sort of people Horsety wouldn't look at twice.

We called her Horse, because of her plump shape, but only behind her back. She was a big and strong girl and could hit anyone, who'd try to insult her.

Anyway, she stopped beside us and unzipped her jacket eloquently to show her new bright red with yellow flowers top, which was quite short and large part of Mary's stomach was naked.

'Cool!' Zane whistled. He was in love with Horse and everything in her delighted him.

'I bought it in a boutique in the city,' Mary said proudly. 'I don't buy clothes in cheap shops, you know.'

'She'd better go to a good, not cheap stylist,' I whispered in Nick's year. He grinned.

'So, have you seen Andrew?' Horse repeated her question.

'Not yet,' Brent Howe answered.

'Why?' Zane added.

'Oh, he looks perfectly today!' Horse exclaimed admiringly. 'New blazer! New trousers! Silk necktie!'

Andrew Craven was 34-year-old pretty guy. He was youngish, slender, wore long hair and cool jeans. Besides, he had a motorbike and was just a cool man. Everyone likes him, both teachers and kids.

He dated with Stephanie Mewn, our mathematics teacher. All kids at school, especially girls, watched their love affair.

'In other words he's so good-looking today!' Horse sighed. As I said she was in love with him. And Mr Craven knew it. When Horsety started to make sheep's eyes at him from her desk, he always looked startled. But Horse didn't give up. She used every opportunity to show off before her favorite teacher. She even did all history assignments, though she wasn't successful in other subjects.

'What are you doing here?' I heard a strict voice. I looked up. Mrs Fenelly was standing beside us. 'Go to your classes!' she barked.

We all fell silent and ran to the school building. Nick, Tom, Liz and I had history class. We ran into the class and sat down at vacant desks. Mr Craven came in after us. I noticed that Horsety was right. He looked great. His new blue suit became him very much. Besides, he had his hair cut.

'Hello,' he said.

We greeted him and went on staring. Horse settled at the first desk, as usual. She sat on her chair, putting her plump foot in a fashionable shoe in the aisle.

'Horsety! Sit upright!' Mr Craven went pink.

'It's more convenient for me to listen to you in this position,' Horse said coquettishly.

'Do as you want,' the teacher mumbled. 'Now. Today we're going to speak about Paul I, Russian imperator,' she checked his notes.

'Oh, I love it!' Horse yelled immediately.

'What do you love?' the teacher stared at her. 'Paul I?'

'Well…' Horsety gave him an impassioned glance. 'Partly I like Paul, and partly I like how you tell about him.'

'I haven't told about him yet,' Mr Craven objected.

'All the same,' Horse didn't confuse. 'I love all your lectures, Mr Craven.'

'Okay, let's start, then,' the teacher mumbled.

Most of kids in Raven Hill High loved Mr Craven and listened to him attentively, even Tom, who's always joking and playing the fool. But this time everyone was dazed with his appearance. That was why most of kids in the class exchanged letters, where they discussed Mr Craven's appearance and his relationship with Miss Mewn.

'Stop staring at me!' eventually Mr Craven exploded. 'What's wrong with you today?'

'But usually you wear jeans! We've never seen you in the suit!' Tom exclaimed.

'You look classy, Mr Craven!' several girls sang.

'Oh, come on!' Mr Craven waved his hand. 'Stephanie and I just are invited to a…'

'To a cool party?' Horse inquired coquettishly.

'Let's continue the lesson,' Mr Craven glared at us strictly.

Everyone fell silent. Mr Craven went on telling about Paul I. The writing between kids also restarted. Most of them considered that relationship between Mr Craven and Ms Mewn was getting serious.

Nick, Tom and Liz also were writing letters, but they discussed another thing. They were working out a strategy of behavior with Quistok. We should make him realize once and for all that we don't want him to join Teen Power Inc. And especially that we don't need his help in investigation of this robbery. I didn't take part in this conversation, but I read every single letter what was sent to Nick, who was sitting across the aisle.

'The fatal night for Paul I was approaching,' Mr Craven kept on talking.

'Mr Craven, it's just like the massacre of Saint Bartholomew!' Horse reacted immediately. She was the only one in the class who could listen to the teacher that day.

'Horsety!' he moaned. 'How does the massacre of Saint Bartholomew come into the story about Paul I?'

'Well, it's also about a night,' Horse made eyes at him.

'The massacre of Saint Bartholomew is about another night, in Paris,' Mr Craven sighed. 'Okay, let's continue,' he decided to escape from arguing with Horse.

'Since when has she been reading historical literature?' Nick whispered, slightly leaning to me across the aisle.

I shrugged. 'I don't know! I always thought that all what she knew from the literature was Justin Timberlake's song texts,' I mentioned Horse's favorite singer.

'Oh, it's amazing how love can affect people,' Nick sneered. 'Soon Horse will go to an opera house to listen to classical music.'

'Kontellis, Brinkley! Stop talking!' Mr Craven shouted. 'What's wrong with all of you today?'

'I guess it's because of the magnetic storm,' Bradley Henshaw yelled from the last desk. 'I heard these magnetic storms can influence people.'

'I'm going to influence you, right now!' Mr Craven banged his fist on the table. 'One more word from any of you and he or she will continue speaking in the principal's office.'

He looked around the class. Everyone was silent. Mr Craven was about to go on talking about the Russian imperator, when he glanced at Nick, who was writing something in deep concentration.

'What are you working at, Kontellis?' Mr Craven inquired exaggeratedly politely.

Nick didn't answer. He was too busy writing the letter and just didn't hear the teacher's question.

'What are you working at, Nick?' Mr Craven came up to him and put his palm on Nick's shoulder.

'Leave me alone! Don't bother!' Nick waved his hand at me, obviously thinking that it was me.

'Okay, I'll wait until you finish your work,' Mr Craven grinned.

Everyone burst into laughter. Nick woke up and looked at the teacher with puzzled expression on his face.

'Can you devote a little time to me?' Mr Craven asked, smiling.

'Oh…sure,' by Nick's expression you could easily say that he hand't understood yet what was going on.

Kids already were roaring with laughter.

'What are they laughing at?' Nick resented.

'I have no idea,' Mr Craven answered, trying not to smile. Then he looked down at Nick. 'Maybe you'll tell us what you were writing?' he asked again.

'Um…it's…the summary,' Nick mumbled.

'The summary?' Mr Craven repeated in surprise.

'Yeah,' Nick nodded. 'You always say that we should write summaries of your lectures.'

'Well well,' the teacher frowned and suddenly quickly grabbed the piece of paper from Nick's desk. 'Let's see,' he took his nose into the writing. 'Do our best to dissuade Quisto…' He stopped short and read the end of the letter in silence. Then he put the paper on Nick's desk and glared at him.

'Do you remember what I was talking about,' he asked. 'At least in general?'

'Of course I remember,' Nick nodded slowly.

'Tell us then,' Mr Craven went on.

Nick was silent.

'About Paul,' I whispered quietly.

'You were telling about Paul,' Nick repeated out loud.

'Let's say you're right,' Mr Craven nodded with satisfaction.

Nick realized that Mr Craven was pleased with his answer and obviously decided to consolidate the success. 'Especially I liked the part about fatal Saint Bartholomew's night,' he said loudly.

'Saint Bartholomew's night?' Mr Craven raised his eyebrows.

'Yeah,' Nick mumbled, losing his confidence. 'In Paris.'

We all were laughing madly.

'Repeat please, what I did tell you today?' Mr Craven asked again.

'About Paul,' Nick clutched at this name like a drowning man clutches at a straw.

'About what Paul?' a new question was asked immediately.

Nick fell into deep thought. 'Paul…Paul,' I heard him whispering under his breath. 'About Paul the Apostle,' finally he said out loud.

'Do I teach you the Holy Scripture or history?' Mr Craven shouted. 'What else did you learn today? Maybe that Paul the Apostle was eaten by aborigines, like Cook?'

'I don't know,' Nick confused.

By this time we all were rocking with laughter. We were laughing so much that we had tears coming out of our eyes. To Nick's happiness the bell rang.

'Okay, you can go,' Mr Craven spread his arms. 'But you, Nick, have to prepare the report about Paul I by the next lesson.'

'Sure, I will,' Nick promised.

We left the class. Sunny and Elmo joined us. Liz and Tom started to tell them about Nick. Before long we were all laughing again.

We were walking along the hallway when we saw Zane Quistok, who was standing at the window with a pretty girl. They discussed something. I glanced at the girl sideways. She wasn't from Raven Hill High. Probably she was a little bit older than we. But I had to admit that she was quite beautiful. Thick black hair swirled around her shoulders. Tall and slender, she stood there, leaning against the window ledge, and talked something to Zane. With annoyance I noticed that Nick also was looking at her with interest and felt a touch of jealousy. I proudly raised my head up and went forward.

'Hey, did you see Zane's girlfriend?' Tom whispered admiringly. 'Not bad, hah?'

Liz looked back over her shoulder at the girl and her eyes widened in surprise. She frantically waved her hands at us and dashed towards the staircase.

'Liz, what's wrong?' Sunny asked, looking at her anxiously.

'Tattoo,' Liz whispered. 'This girl has the same tattoo!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. The duel**

'Are you sure,' we all stared at Liz.

Liz nodded. 'Exactly the same tattoo, on the same place. I'm absolutely positive.'

'Could this girl be one of the robbers?' Elmo asked us.

'No,' Tom replied firmly. 'Three of them were guys. I'm positive.'

'But she has the same tattoo on her wrist,' Liz insisted.

'We should ask Quistok about her,' Sunny said. 'If Liz's right and this is the same tattoo, she might know that criminal.'

'Yeah,' Liz agreed. 'But neither Zane nor Jimmie should understand that we're interested, otherwise we won't get rid of them.'

The bell rang. We went to our classes. I had English lesson, together with the boys. When we came up to the classroom, Quistok was standing beside the door.

'Why are you standing here?' Tom asked.

'Oh, don't you know what's going on?' Zane waved his hands. 'The duel! Between Bull and Nail! After lessons! Behind the old factory!'

'What?' we stared at him.

'What you've heard!' Zane exclaimed excitedly. 'Raven Hill High against Grammar school from the city. Nail from Grammar School quarreled with Bull from our school.'

'Cool,' Horsety gasped, coming up to us.'

'I'll be a second in this duel,' Zane gave her a wink. 'Did you see the girl, I was talking with? She's from the private Grammar school and a friend of Neil's. We were arranging for the battle.'

'Yeah, the girl was really good-looking! I wonder why they want you to be the second,' Simon Luper muttered with jealousy.

'Because I can keep up the neutrality,' Zane puffed out his chest. 'And I get on with everyone. Headbangers, punks, emo and other groups of kids are my friends.'

'Get to the point, Zane, what's going on between Nail and Bull?' Horse asked impatiently.

'The battle,' Zane announced. 'Most of kids from our school will root for Bull. Kids from Grammar School obviously will cheer for Nail.'

'Cool! The big fight is coming!' Brent Howe exclaimed, full of hopes.

'No,' Quistok shook his head strictly. 'It's a duel. Bull and Nail will fight face to face. The others are only for support.'

'Clear,' Brent nodded seriously.

'Do you want an invitation to the lesson?' Old Ron Larson, our English teacher, put his head around the door.

'We'll discuss it later,' Zane whispered and ran into the classroom. We all followed him.

'Students in this school are incredibly absent-minded,' Mr Larson mumbled aggrievedly. 'There is no discipline here at all! Five minutes past after the bell, there's no one here. Another five minutes past, the class is still empty.'

'You should have called us earlier,' Horse yelled cheekily from the back.

Unlike Mr Craven's lessons, at English lessons she always settled down at the one of the last desks.

'Stand up, Horsety!' Mr Larson barked, blushing.

'Yeah, Mr Larson,' Horse stood up looking at him innocently. 'Did I do anything wrong?'

'Don't play innocent,' Mr Larson bellowed. 'I know your voice very well. Sit down and think what a good student ought to do.'

'Not boring, like some teachers, I guess,' Mary mumbled quietly, sitting down at her desk.

A few kids heard her words and giggled.

'There's nothing to laugh at,' Mr Larson looked around the class angrily. 'I reckon that Horsety's behavior is negative.'

A deep sigh went through the class. In Raven Hill High Mr Larson was known as a very boring teacher.

'Let's start the lesson,' he glared at us strictly. 'Today our lesson is innovative. It differs from other English lessons.'

Everybody sat upright and stared at the teacher suspiciously. It was weird. Mr Larson usually spoke word-for-word from textbooks.

'What does he mean?' mumbled Nick, who was sitting behind me.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

'The principal told every teacher to enrich their subjects with one innovative lesson, dedicated to a free topic,' Mr Larson satisfied our curiosity.

Tom sat on my left, looking blankly out the window. 'How interesting!' he murmured under his breath. 'I can hardly wait.'

'Stand up, Moysten,' Mr Larson heard his words. 'Don't you know that student ought to lift his hand before asking his question?'

'The way things are going, soon we'll have to ask before breathing,' Nick leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

'Moysten! Sit down! Lift your hand! Stand up!' barked Mr Larson, as though he read Nick's mind.

'See?' Nick kept sharing his thoughts with me. I waved him away.

'Now you can ask your question, Moysten,' Mr Larson allowed at last.

By this time Tom didn't feel like asking any questions, but he had no choice.

'I didn't understand how the free topic can enrich our knowledge,' he stammered.

'Sit down, Moysten. It's a good question,' to Tom's astonishment, the teacher approved his question. 'I prepared an interesting topic, which would be useful for you. "The duel between Lazeratti and Zimmer (little-known German poets) in the light of literary, political and historical researches".'

Mr Larson rustled with his papers for a while and finally started the lesson. But none of us listened to the "free topic" attentively. Everyone in the class was absorbed in another duel. Since everybody had known about the duel between Bull and Nail, and that Zane Quistok was going to take part in it as a second before English lesson, letters from all sides of the class streamed to Zane's desk.

Most of kids were on Bull's side. First of all, Bull, or Vincent Bullis, studied in Raven Hill High and got on with almost everyone. Secondly, he wasn't aggressive and never humiliated younger kids. Nail, or Nathan Vlass, was quite the opposite. Firstly he studied in Private Grammar school in the city, though he lived in Raven Hill. Secondly, he was a mate of the Work Demons' and liked to put into action a golden nail, that he always wore in his ear instead of earring.

Content of the letters soon reduced to two wishes. First wish was to do our best to help Bull to defeat impudent Nail. And second wish was to make up the duel as thrilling as possible. A lot of authors asked Zane to inform them about the place and time of the meeting.

Quistok answered to every single letter, but didn't go into details. To his opinion, it was a very serious matter, which must be discussed only in private. Such answers just excited kids' curiosity, and torrent of letters to Zane's desk was increasing.

At first Mr Larson didn't notice anything. He droned about Lazeratti and Zimmer, referring to some sources and refuting the others. But nothing lasts forever. Mr Larson obviously started to notice that kids' attention to the "free topic" was too weak. Whisper of papers also was very familiar to the old experienced teacher.

'We-ell,' he glared at us, breaking off the innovative lesson.

He was looking for the victim. He would find the most inattentive student, ask him or her and give a bad mark into his or her report card. After that other students would listen to him attentively. We knew his tactics very well, because it happened all the time every year.

'We-ell,' Mr Larson's eyes slid around the quiet class. 'Horsety has been already monished today. Zimmer?..' his eyes settled on Elmo. 'No, it's all right with Zimmer. Quistok? Henshaw? Or maybe Moysten?' the teacher mumbled under his breath, looking around at silent kids. 'He doubted in the free topic from the start.'

I glanced at Tom. He was reading a long letter from Elmo, without noticing the teacher's hard work.

'Moysten!' the teacher barked.

'Ah?' Tom stared at him blankly.

'Without "ah"! Stand up!' Mr Larson barked.

Tom stood up. Kids distracted from the correspondence with Quistok, which was getting more and more one-sided, and watched the development of the situation.

'Tell me, Moysten, about Zimmer's part in the duel,' Mr Larson demanded.

'How did you know?' Tom gasped, his eyes wide open.

'I'm waiting, Moysten,' the teacher droned.

'I'm sorry, Mr Larson, but I can't say anything about the duel,' Tom said guiltily, but firmly. I stared at him and shook my head. Did he think that Mr Larson asked him about the duel between Bull and Nail, and Elmo's part in it?

'Oh, you can't…' Mr Larson bellowed. 'Just admit that you don't know.'

'I know!' Tom objected. 'But I can't say.'

'So you can't say…' the teacher shook his head. 'When Zimmer…'

'Don't touch Zimmer, Mr Larson! I can tell you exactly that he's innocent,' Tom burst out. 'He's innocent, he only wrote a letter, that's all!'

'What?' Mr Larson's eyes were about to fall out of his head. 'Maybe Lazeratti had nothing to do with the duel either?'

'Of course he hadn't,' Tom confirmed sincerely. 'This Lazeratti guy can just stand and watch the duel. But I won't tell you more.'

'You don't have to,' Mr Larson agreed. 'You've already deserved you mark.'

By this time we all roared with laughter again. Even Tom laughed, when he finally realized what had happened.

'I see you are too cheerful today,' Mr Larson looked gravely at squirming with laughter kids. 'We'll continue to study this topic next time.' Saying this, Mr Larson marched out of the class. It was clear that "the innovative lesson" was fated for today.

Other lessons that day weren't better. None of teachers managed to change kids' mood. Everyone in Raven Hill High thought only about the forthcoming duel.

Quistok rushed from one place to another, arranging the meeting. From time to time he confidentially told us new details. Gradually we understood what had happened. The quarrel had occurred the day before on the street.

Bull was standing with his girlfriend near the shop-window when Nail came up to them and started to hit on Bull's girlfriend. Bull, of course, couldn't stand it and punched Nail. Right at that time a police car came over the hill and they had to stop squabbling. But Bull couldn't let Nail get away with it. That was why they decided to sort things out on a duel, like in old times. The duel was arranged for Monday at four o'clock in the yard behind the old factory. As I said, kids from Raven Hill High were going to root for Bull. Zane Quistok, in spite of his neutrality, also sympathized with Bull.

'Will you six go?' Zane caught us at the school gate when the last lesson was over.

'I don't know,' Sunny muttered. 'I can't see the point in this magniloquence. Okay, the reason is noteworthy. But why don't they just beat each other's faces and that's all?'

'That's all?' Quistok exclaimed indignantly. '"Beat each other's faces!" Without support teams it will be just a kids' fight.'

'Oh yeah,' Elmo mumbled. 'But with the support teams it will be a slaughter.'

'No, the slaughter is against the rules,' Zane objected, sounding like an experienced fighter. 'The support team is only for support. It shouldn't interfere into the fight. At least until someone loses his temper. Then everyone will start fighting, of course.'

'This is it,' Elmo drawled gravely.

'Listen, Zane,' Nick said urgently. 'That girl, who was talking with you at the window, she's from Nail's team, isn't she?'

'Not exactly,' Zane shook his head. 'It's Snake, Crab's friend.'

'It's almost a zoo,' Tom laughed.

Quistok looked at us sympathetically. 'Crab is a friend of Nail's. And Snake is a member of Crab's team. Is that clear?'

'Clear,' Nick nodded. 'She's quite pretty,' he added.

'Nick has a crush on Snake!' Quistok snickered.

'You're exaggerating,' Nick smiled slyly. 'But I'd like to meet her.'

I felt a surge of jealousy and offence raise in my chest.

'You'd better think about your exams,' I muttered, trying to look casual.

'Don't tell me what to think about,' Nick snapped back.

Liz and Sunny looked at each other. Liz raised her eyebrows and Sunny rolled her eyes. Tom secretly nudged Elmo in his side, smiling silly. That drove me mad. God, sometimes they're so childish! But I didn't say anything else. I turned away from them and started examining my fingernails, pretending that I didn't care.

'Okay, I have to go,' Quistok said. 'I should eat properly. I must be strong and enduring.'

'I want to eat too,' Tom burst out.

'Let's call in the police station and tell Greta about the tattoo,' Sunny suggested. 'Then we'll go to Burger Joe's.'

We went to the police station. All the way there I walked silent, boiling with indignation and self-pity.

In the police station we went straightaway to Greta's office. We told her about the tattoo and showed a picture, that Tom had made from Liz's words. Greta was very pleased.

'Quick! Let's go to Burger Joe's! I'm hungry,' Tom exploded when we left the police station.

We reached Burger Joe's and sat down at our usual table. The others were speaking excitedly. I was silent, thinking if I should call Fox Bevan, my ex-boyfriend, and go out with him tonight. He had called me the other day. I glanced secretly at Nick. He sat beside Liz and took no notice of me. I felt a lump in my throat.

'Nick, why did you ask Quistok about that girl?' Elmo asked.

'Don't you understand?' Nick drawled. 'I want to get acquainted with her and maybe to meet with her in an informal place to find out something. She might know that robber with the tattoo,' he looked sideways at me.

'What would we do without you?' I muttered, examining my fingernails.

Nick gave me an angry look.

'Please, don't quarrel,' Liz pleaded, her hazel eyes darted anxiously from me to Nick.

Nick silently sipped his coffee. I kept looking at my fingernails.

'Nick, are you sure that you want to go out with this Snake?' Sunny looked at him seriously.

'He always wants,' I couldn't help saying.

Suddenly Nick leaned across the table and looked straight into my eyes. 'Richelle, if you think that I dream of this Snake and want to date with her, you're mistaken,' his voice was unexpectedly soft. 'It's only for the investigation. It's a good chance to find out something.'

'Oh yeah, sure,' I mumbled, burning with jealousy. 'Or maybe you use the investigation as an excuse to go out with a good-looking girl?'

Nick pressed his lips together and leaned back in his chair, his arms folded. 'I don't need excuses for that,' he snapped.

'I think Nick's right,' Sunny said. 'If we lose Snake today, it'll be difficult for us to find someone with the same tattoo again. But we ought to act carefully. She shouldn't suspect anything.'

'That's what I'm telling you!' Nick exclaimed. 'During the duel I'll try to talk to her. Then we'll see what to do next.'

'Great!' Tom jerked his head excitedly. 'We'll see the fight and probably will find a way to the robbers!'

'We should try,' Liz agreed. 'Snake is our only thread to the robbers.'

'But why Nick should do it?' I muttered. 'Nick isn't the only guy in the gang. Let Tom or Elmo go somewhere with this Snake.'

'Richelle, Tom and Elmo can't do that,' Liz put her hand on my arm.

'What's your problem, Richelle?' Tom sneered. 'Are you jealous?'

I felt myself blushing. Nick glanced at me attentively. Liz looked anxious. Elmo stared down at his plate.

'I just don't understand why Nick should do it, not Tom for example' I mumbled. I knew I sounded childish, but I had to say something.

'Just because of the fact that Snake is a quite cool girl. Tom and Elmo are kids for her,' Sunny answered calmly. 'But Nick is another thing. He looks older for his age. And he's good at charming people. He might sweep her off her feet. You know that, Richelle.'

'Listen,' Elmo glanced at his watch. 'If we continue speaking, we'll miss the fight and lose Snake. Hurry up!'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Battle field**

Exactly at four p.m. we arrived at the old factory. The yard behind it was lined with thick bushes from two sides. The front side of the yard adjoined the wall of the factory. The back side ended with a construction site. Nothing was being built on the construction site yet, but its high fence hid everything what was happening there from other people.

There was a place in the fence where you can take two boards out and get inside through the hole. Behind this fence Bull and Nail was going to fight. When we came up to the old factory, we saw Quistok. His face was bright red, his jacket hung awkwardly on his shoulders.

'I'm beat,' he said to us trustworthily. 'Everyone needs me. Quistok come here, Quistok go there…'

'Oh, you're so indispensable, aren't you?' Nick sneered.

'Yeah,' Zane smiled proudly, not noticing irony in Nick's voice. 'I'm responsible for the organization of the battle. They,' he stabbed his finger over the side of the fence, 'know nothing about duels.'

'As if you know,' Tom looked at him doubtfully.

'Of course I know,' Zane nodded importantly. 'Okay, I don't have time to talk here with you. Come on, I'll show you where to go.'

He led us through the hole in the fence and we found ourselves at the battle territory. I looked around. Support teams stood on the opposite sides of the yard. On my right were Bull's kids, on my left were Neil's ones. Among Bull's kids Horse showed up as a big multicoloured blur.

'Our little beacon,' I muttered rudely, looking at her sideways.

'Mary is cool!' Zane obviously had another opinion about Mary's outfit. 'She can easily win any international beauty contest.'

'Hey, come here!' Sid Mish waved frantically. 'The duel starts soon.'

'Where are Bull and Nail?' Elmo asked.

'They're late,' Quistok explained.

'Why?' Tom scowled disapprovingly.

'Look around the place before the battle starts,' Quistok attracted our attention to the place again.

Two teams stood on a big clear site. There was a distinct line right in the centre of the site.

'What's that?' Sunny pointed at the line.

'A borderline,' Zane explained. 'Every normal duel must have the borderline between fighters.'

'The borderline?' Elmo stared at him. 'Maybe you have guns as well?'

'No arm,' Zane shook his head strictly. 'Contestants will fight hand-to-hand. But nevertheless we have to observe the rules.'

'He got stuck on this borderline!' one of Nail's guys yelled.

'We don't need any borderline,' some kids from Bull's support team shouted.

'You don't understand!' Zane started running between two teams, waving his hands. 'Without rules it'll be a plain scuffle. I'll go away then!'

And he pretended that he was leaving the place of the future battle.

'Okay, okay. Do as you want!' kids shouted from both sides.

We glanced at each other. Zane seemed to be valued here as a second.

'We don't mind,' said one of Bull's classmates. 'Just explain the sense of this borderline. Everything must be logical.'

'Hey, he's speaking too smart,' someone from Nail's team protested.

'I guess he wants to get punch on the nose,' another guy supported him. 'Want, hah?' he stepped forward. 'I'm going to make your wish come true.'

'I told you that it'd end up with a mass fighting,' I muttered, edging away towards the hole in the fence.

But Zane Quistok was really cool that day. Running back and forth between the support teams he quickly quashed the rebellion. I left the saving hole and returned to my friends.

'Richelle, don't wander here alone,' Liz looked at me anxiously. 'It might be dangerous.'

'I'm fine. I just wanted to have a little walk,' I said casually. If something happens to me, it will be your fault, Kontellis, I added angrily to myself. Then you'll be sorry.

'By the way, Bull and Nail know about the borderline and they don't mind,' Quistok said loudly, pleased with himself.

Teams kept exchanging words, but now their conversation was sort of kind. But Zane were still running between them. From time to time he came up to us, explaining quietly that peace is very frail and might break any moment.

'Hey,' Horse called us. 'Come here!'

'Let's go,' Sunny commanded immediately. 'We don't want to attract attention, do we?'

We came up to Bull's team.

'You hoo!' there were several voices from the opposite team. 'Where are they? How long do we have to wait?'

'Not long,' Zane started to calm them down. 'They're just a little late.'

'A little?' Bull's team retorted. 'We've been standing here around for twenty minutes already!'

'Quistok, run for them!' suddenly everyone got impatient. I whimpered and hid behind Sunny's back. Just in case.

'I can't run,' Quistok protested. 'I'll run for them, but they'll come here by another road. Then you'll have to wait for me. I'm a second in this duel, don't forget that. They can't begin without me.'

Both teams fell silent, thinking.

'What do we do then?' asked Snake, who was standing not far from Nail's team, leaning across a tree. I glanced at Nick sideways and noticed with annoyance that he was looking at her secretly, as well as a lot of other guys.

'I'll give them a call,' Zane answered. 'By the mobile phone.'

'Good idea,' Snake approved.

'When will they come? When? When?' Tom jumped around us impatiently.

Zane started punching numbers on his cell phone. 'All right,' he shouted a few minutes later. 'Nail had a shower and lost the golden nail from his ear. He'll come as soon as he finds it. Bull is here, but he doesn't want to turn up without Nail.'

'Right,' Bull's team agreed.

Another twenty minutes past. Neither Nail nor Bull turned up. Teams continued exchanging threatens. Zane kept calming them down. Both teams were getting more and more impatient. From time to time little groups split up from both teams and went to the road to see if their heroes were coming.

'Look,' Nick whispered suddenly, flicking his eyes to the left.

A few kids split up from the opposite team and headed for the hole in the fence. Snake was with them, but sort of separately.

'Let's walk,' Sunny said loudly. 'I wanna stretch my legs.'

Five of them left the ground and headed for the hole in the fence. Reluctantly I trudged behind them. The group of Nail's kids went through the hole in the fence and disappeared out of our sight. But Snake stopped near the factory wall. She pulled a cigarette out of her shoulder bag and lit it, leaning against the gum tree.

'Okay,' Nick said. 'It's the right time.'

'Go, but when…' I began.

'Shh,' Sunny shushed.

I felt silent. I was furious. I felt like going away, but I couldn't go. If I'd gone, it'd have meant that I had feelings to Nick. And he would understand it. He always understands. That was why I stayed there, turned my back on them.

I don't care, I said to myself. If he wants to date with Snake, he can do that. I'll get over it. It's Nick who'd be sorry that he lost a girl like me. I kept reassuring myself, but it did no good.

I watched Nick sideways. He approached the tree, where Snake was standing and gave her his cool, brooding look, smiling charmingly.

'Hi,' I heard his voice. Snake glanced at him and said something.

'You're failed,' I muttered revengefully.

'Shut up, Richelle. We can't hear anything because of you,' Sunny hissed at me.

Snake threw away the stub. But Nick went on staying there. They were speaking of something. But the conversation was very quiet and we didn't hear a word. Then Nick laughed flirtatiously and said something. Snake also giggled quite coquettishly. Then she stepped closer to Nick and started whispering something in his ear.

'Great,' Elmo admired.

I turned away from them and headed for Bull's team. I didn't want anyone to notice tears in my eyes. This is it, I thought angrily. Now we know how Nick Kontellis get acquainted with girls.

'They're coming!' I heard Zane's voice behind me. 'Come on! Come here! The battle is starting!'

Kids from all sides rushed to the hole in the fence.

'Come on! Let me go!' I heard Tom's excited voice.

The others caught up with me on the battle ground. Nick joined us soon.

'So?' Liz asked him.

'Fine,' he whispered. 'I'll tell you later.'

Naturally it wasn't right time to speak about Snake. Support teams were roaring. Zane convoyed Bull and Nail to the battle ground. Curly-haired Bull smiled at his team, pulled off his jacket and made a few flowing lunges.

'Oh, it looks like a ballet,' Tom said in fascination.

'You'll see a ballet when everybody starts fighting,' I grumbled. 'I'm telling you! Everyone here will end up injured.'

'Oh, come on, Richelle!' Tom waved his hands at me impatiently.

Nail also threw his leather jacket into his team. They roared, but in comparison with Bull's team, their scream was much quieter. At that moment we all realized that Nail's support team was smaller than Bull's one.

'Where's his earring?' Tom jumped around us. 'I can't see it.'

Nail turned a little as if he had read Tom's mind. The golden nail was glinting in his left ear under sun rays.

'Come on Bull! Hit him!' kids from Raven Hill High screamed. 'Knock him out!'

Nail's fans also tried to cheer up their hero, but their voices were muffled by Bull's team. Bull gave a challenging shout and went to Nail.

'Stop!' Quistok stepped between them. 'You're breaking the rules.'

But the situation had already got out of control.

'Come on, Bull!' Raven Hill High roared.

'Knock him out, Nail!' screamed the opposite team.

Nail pulled his golden nail out of his ear, fixed it between his fingers and moved to Bull.

'No! You can't use the nail!' Quistok squalled. 'No arm! Drop it!'

But roaring crowd shouted him down. The battle was about to turn into a butchery.

I whimpered and grabbed Liz's hand. She also looked startled now, as well as the others, even Sunny. By this time I'd completely forgotten about Nick and my offence. All what I wanted was to run away as far as possible, but I decided that it'd be better for me to stay with my friends than to run away alone. I wished someone would stop them.

They say that if you want something very much it'll happen. And fortunately my wishes came true. All of a sudden Mr Craven pushed through the crowd and leaped on the battle ground.

'Stop!' he ordered. The duelists froze.

'Come on, Nail! Don't stop!' the support team from other school went on screaming.

Nail helplessly spread his arms. He didn't feel like tangling with Mr Craven.

'Break up. The battle is over,' Mr Craven said strictly.

'Hey, who are you to tell us what to do,' one of Nail's friends rushed onto the battle ground. 'Get out of here, mate.'

'Now Mr Craven will show him what's what!' Horse gasped. 'Mr Craven! I can hold your blazer!'

'It doesn't bother me,' the teacher called back.

'Skinny, but cheeky,' the guy from Nail's team looked scornfully at Mr Craven.

Craven, without saying a word, did a little lunge with his arm and leg. The guy quietly sank down on the battle ground. Everyone froze. Mr Craven bent down and examined him.

'He'll come to himself in two minutes,' he said calmly.

'What a man!' high-pitched Mary's voice tore the silence.

'The party is over. Split up,' Mr Craven said strictly. 'Contestants made peace with each other, right?' he turned to Bull and Nail. They nodded. Putting his golden nail back into his ear, Nail trudged to his team.

'Let's go,' the teacher came up to us. 'Gladiators! It's a mercy that I heard about this duel!'

He went towards the fence and went through the hole, we all followed him. The show was short, but impressive. Everyone was pleased. Except Nail and his team, of course.

'I still reckon that Craven shouldn't have finished the battle so quickly,' Tom was a little bit disappointed.

We separated from the other kids and strode down the street.

'What's about Snake?' Sunny turned to Nick.

'Unlike you, I didn't waste my time,' he smiled slyly. 'Snake had a crush on me at once. Tom and I are invited to the party in the Lair tonight.'

'Where?' the rest of us stared at him.

'It's the White Magnolia cafe in the next suburb. They call it the Lair,' Nick grinned. 'They reckon that the Lair sounds cooler. Snake and her friends always hang out there.'

'But what can Tom do about it?' Sunny asked disapprovingly. I glanced at her and smiled secretly to myself. She looked unpleased.

'Should I go there alone?' Nick jerked his head up. 'The party starts at eight p.m. I told that I'd come with my friend. Snake agreed. She says that there are only good kids in her gang. They don't deal with drugs or something.'

'Guys, don't go,' Liz glanced at Tom anxiously. 'It might be dangerous there.'

'We have to,' Nick objected. 'I've found out that this tattoo is a symbol of their gang.'

'What gang?'

'I don't know,' Nick shrugged his shoulders. 'Snake says that they struggle for a clearance.'

'What clearance?' chorused Sunny and Elmo.

'I don't think they understand it themselves,' Nick snorted. 'Their gang is called "Green Snakes". They usually hang out in this Lair. Have meetings there or parties or something. To tell the truth Snake is a nice girl.'

Saying this he glanced slyly at me. I looked down my nose at him.

'Okay, tell you what,' Elmo said. 'Now we all have to go home to have dinner. Then come over to my place. Dad is going to spend the whole evening at the Pen. Besides Nick and Tom have to change for the party. I think we should go there together. While Nick and Tom will be in this Lair cafe, the rest of us shouldn't be far. Just in case. This place might be nest of criminals.'

The others nodded.

'I'm concerned about another thing,' Liz said slowly. 'If Tom and Nick don't meet that criminal with the tattoo, it all will be useless. But if they meet him, I think he'll recognize Tom.'

'So Nick has to go there alone,' Sunny suddenly cheered up.

'No, Nick won't go there alone,' Elmo said firmly. 'It's too dangerous. We don't know what's going on there. Maybe I should go instead of Tom?'

'No offence, Elmo,' Liz said softly. 'People there are older than we. Tom is tall and he can look older for his age, if he wants to. But not you. You'll be too noticeable there.'

'I know what we can do,' Sunny said. 'We'll find good and expensive clothes for Tom, comb his hair. Maybe they won't recognize him then.'

We arranged to meet at Elmo's place in two hours and separated. Sunny and Liz went off with Tom to help him to prepare for the party. Nick went home alone; he could do it perfectly without help. I also wandered home alone. I decided that I wouldn't go with them. I'd rather call Fox Bevan, my ex-boyfriend. Let Nick think that I don't care.

When I got home, I had a quick shower and called Fox. We talked for a while and he invited me to dinner with him and his family. He said that his parents could introduce me to a couple of TV producers. I agreed and he said that he'd pick me up from my home. But the more time was coming closer to seven p.m., the more I realized that I didn't want to meet Fox. Eventually I called him again and said that I couldn't meet him. He suggested meeting the next day and I agreed. This is it, Kontellis, I thought angrily. I still have admirers, without you.

###

l went out of my home and headed for Elmo's place. When I arrived, Liz, Sunny and Tom were there. They found nice jeans for Tom and more or less normal T-shirt. They even managed to comb and tame his hair. Now Tom looked much better than usual. I thought that he'd better look like that all the time.

Nick arrived in a few minutes after me. I sat in the armchair and looked down my nose at him. Nick looked great, I can't help admitting it. His expensive jeans perfectly matched to the grey shirt. I remembered about Fox Bevan and smiled to myself. They are very alike. I don't mean their appearance. They have similar characters. Both are good-looking, cool and rich. Their parents adore them and they have everything they want to have. Nick liked to be popular at school, so when Fox turned up in Raven Hill High, Nick was green with jealousy. He'd never admit it, of course, but everyone knew that. Then Fox had to move to live in other suburb, but we still went on meeting sometimes. I kept this a secret from the gang, even from Liz. But Nick always had been closer to me than the rest of the gang. Probably that was why I disliked all his girlfriends. And now, knowing that he was going to spend the night with this Snake, I was dying of jealousy.

I looked at Sunny sideways. She looked anxious for once. I smiled secretly. I always suspected that there was something between her and Tom. But she's sort of people who never speak of their feelings. And Tom is too shy to speak about love.

'Should we inform Greta about it?' Sunny asked, looking anxiously at Tom and Nick.

Elmo stared at her in surprise. And I could understand that. It was weird to see calm and incredibly practical Sunny in such a state.

'Maybe you're right,' he picked up the receiver. 'No,' he jerked his hand back. 'No. We'll follow Tom and Nick up to the Lair. You, guys, will have to leave this place, say, in two hours. If you don't, we'll call Greta.

'Okay, can we go?' Nick drawled.

'Do you miss your Snake already?' I mumbled angrily.

Nick gave me a dirty look but didn't say anything.

'Let's go,' Elmo went over to the door.

In full silence we made our way to a bus stop and caught a bus into the next suburb, where Tom and Nick were to meet their new friend. As soon as we got off the bus, we saw Snake. Looking around nervously, she checked her watch.

'Look, she's waiting,' Nick laughed quietly.

Elmo, Liz, Sunny and I hid behind a pillar. Nick and Tom went over to Snake.

'Hi!' I heard her voice. 'Let's go to the Lair!' She smiled at Nick and took his hand. He didn't resist. Rather the opposite, he stepped closer to her. They sauntered down the street. Nick and Snake went together. Tom trudged behind them and seemed to feel uncomfortable.

They across the road and went through dark streets. Observing the distance, we followed them. Though there was no reason to worry. Snake was too busy talking with Nick and didn't seem to notice anything around.

At last they stopped in front of two-storey building with big sign "White Magnolia". Nick pushed the door open and three of them disappeared inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Party in the Lair**

Four of us, trying to look casual, came up to the White Magnolia cafe. It was an old part of this suburb. Only shops and business buildings were around there. Thick curtains on big windows of the cafe hid everything what was happening inside.

'This place is so gloom,' Sunny muttered.

'Why? Just a plain cafe,' Elmo shrugged.

'We'd better go further,' Liz sauntered away from the White Magnolia.

We crossed the street and started walking back and forth the sidewalk, keeping our eyes on the Lair's door. I did my best to look indifferent and watched Sunny out of the corner of my eye. She looked as calm as usual, but by her jerking gait and desire to kick any of little objects, that was lying on the ground, you could easily say that she felt uncomfortable. Despite my offence I also started worrying about Nick. And about Tom of course. Who knows what kind of people Snake's friends are and what will they think about the strangers. They might suspect the boys. I was angry with Nick, but I didn't want him to get into trouble. The feeling of offence replaced with the feeling of fear.

'If something happen to them, it will be your fault,' I muttered.

'Come on, Richelle, what can happen to them?' Liz wailed.

'Anything.'

'Nick and Tom are big boys and can defend themselves,' Sunny replied grimly.

'Besides Nick said that Snake was a nice girl,' Elmo added.

'He says this about every girl,' I grumbled. 'And then he always gets disappointed. And tell me why this "nice girl" tattooed her wrist as a criminal?'

'Why as a criminal?' Elmo objected. 'Tattoos are in fashion nowadays. A lot of people have tattoos on different parts of their body.'

We went on pacing back and forth the street for a while in full silence. Then Sunny stopped dead in the middle of the footpath.

'If they suspect the guys of lying, they can force them to go away through the back door,' she exclaimed.

It was a fresh view of things. I hadn't thought about it. Sunny could be right. Liz and Elmo, who'd been more or less calm before, now also looked startled.

'Let's go to see,' Elmo rushed to the back side of the building.

We rounded the building and saw a door in the back wall. The door opened easily when Sunny pushed it. We stepped inside and found ourselves in a little room. The room was empty, there was only narrow staircase, leading down to the cellar and two doors. Elmo went downstairs first. We carefully followed him.

'We should check this place,' he said.

'We should have thought about it from the start,' Liz whispered anxiously.

'Shut up, Liz,' Sunny hissed in an unexpectedly angry voice.

Elmo reached the last step of the staircase and stepped into the dark cellar. Liz, Sunny and I crowded on the last step.

'Damn!' I heard Elmo's cross exclamation.

A thick white cloud was coming to us from the place where Elmo had stood a moment ago. I shrieked. My heart started to thud loudly when I felt acrid smell. We all began sneezing.

'What's that?' Liz managed to ask at last.

'I don't know,' Sunny answered. 'Elmo, are you okay?' she shouted.

'Yeah, don't be afraid. It's just the alabaster,' all of a sudden Elmo appeared right in front of us. He was completely white from head to foot.

'Why did you get into the alabaster?' Liz inquired, sneezing over and over again.

'It was on my way,' Elmo replied. 'I tripped over the paper bag with alabaster and tore it.'

'Is there something suspicious?' I asked urgently.

'Who knows,' Elmo shrugged.

The alabaster cloud meanwhile almost had settled down.

'I'll have a look,' Sunny went forward.

Liz and Elmo followed her. I stayed where I was, trying to brush the alabaster dust off my clothes. I heard them walk down there, whispering something from time to time. At last three of them came up to me.

'We found a door, but it's locked,' Liz informed me.

'Let's go back,' Sunny squeezed past me and went up the stairs.

'You'd better brush the alabaster off yourselves,' I called out. 'You're all white as if you worked in a flour mill.'

We went upstairs into the little room where the exit door was, and they started brushing the alabaster dust off themselves with handkerchiefs.

Suddenly one of the doors opened. A big man in guard suit stood in the doorway and glared at us.

'What are you doing here?' he asked unfriendly. 'Get out before I call the police.'

'I'm sorry,' I said politely, turning my charm on. 'We just were looking for the back door to the Lair'.

'Lair?' the guard stared at me. Apparently he wasn't impressed by my smile.

'Well…this cafe…' I mumbled, trying to remember the official name of the cafe, which completely slipped my mind. 'That cafe… White Acacia.'

'Magnolia,' the guard corrected me.

'Yes, the White Magnolia,' Elmo nodded vigorously. 'Is there the back door to this cafe here?'

'No,' the guard said briefly.

'We're sorry,' Liz said politely.

'Off you go then.'

We quickly left the room, raced to the White Magnolia and started wandering back and forth the street again.

'Guys are to go out in ten minutes,' Elmo said, looking at his watch.

Good, I thought. I was sick of this street already and my legs were about to fall off.

Soon the door of the Lair threw open. Tom, Nick, Snake and another girl with very short black hair, came out onto the street.

'They've found another girl,' I commented instantly. 'For Tom apparently.'

'Not for Tom,' Sunny seemed to dislike my suggestion.

'Come on, guys! Just stay here for one more hour! It's not too late,' we heard short-haired girl say.

Tom shook his head vigorously in reply.

'We'd like to, but we have to go. Otherwise we'll miss the last bus,' Nick said.

'Come here tomorrow,' Snake suggested, smiling at him. He leant towards her and said something quietly. She giggled.

Four of them kept standing there, talking.

'They might hurry, knowing that we're waiting for them,' I muttered.

'Yeah,' Sunny nodded.

Finally the guys said goodbye to their new girlfriends. The girls returned to the cafe. Nick made a sign for us to go down the street.

We slowly walked. Turning round the corner of the street they ran up to us. They both looked very proud of themselves.

'So?' Sunny asked, looking around in case someone could see us.

'They were there!' gasped Tom.

'Who?' Elmo inquired impatiently.

'Later,' Nick waved his hand. 'Not here. It's a serious matter.'

We caught the bus and sat down at vacant seats. I was sitting alone. Nick made an effort to sit next to me, but I made it clear to him that I didn't want to deal with him. Though I can't deny that I also was dying to know what they had found out. So were Sunny, Liz and Elmo. But we all understood that the bus wasn't the right place to discuss it.

Finally we stumbled off the bus in Raven Hill, and went to the Black Cat cafe. It was quite late, but none of us could wait till tomorrow. We sat down at our usual table and ordered drinks.

'Come on!' Liz exclaimed impatiently. 'Tell us!'

'They were there,' Nick and Tom chorused.

'Who?' Liz, Sunny, Elmo and I asked in unison.

'The robbers!' Tom gasped.

'Two of them,' Nick added.

'We even talked with them,' Tom started speaking at the same moment.

'They didn't recognize us,' Nick interrupted again.

'Stop!' Sunny held up her hands in protest. 'Speak in turn.'

'And be quieter,' I added. 'People around are looking at us.'

'Well, we came inside and sat at the table,' Nick began.

'Then another girl joined us,' Tom added. 'They call her Mammoth. You must have seen her, she went outside with us.'

'Yeah,' Liz nodded. 'The girl with very short hair.'

'She wears a little tusk on her neck, which is made of real mammoth's tusk,' Tom explained.

'Forget about her tusk,' Nick interrupted him. 'So I carefully looked around and saw that this cafe was full of Green Snakes.

'Which were crawling around,' Elmo laughed.

'No, sitting,' Nick snapped, frowning. 'Some of them were drinking something in the bar, others were dancing. They even have an exercise room in the cellar.'

'Most of people there seemed normal. That is they drank and smoked something, but was quite sober. But some of them were really drunk or maybe they even took drugs,' Tom interfered.

'We were sitting at the table with Snake and Mammoth, talking,' Nick went on. 'They told about their hobbies, their school, friends and other stuff like that. Boring. During the conversation Tom and I managed to eat two ice-creams and drink two glasses of Pepsi. Eventually we realized that we couldn't sit there anymore.'

'Oh, I see,' Liz giggled.

'So we went to the men's room,' Nick continued. 'There were two guys. They stood beside the sink, talking. I heard one of them say that the customer wasn't satisfied.'

'Another guy asked "Why? Everything was done properly",' Tom cut in. 'As he said it, I recognized him at once. It was the guy, who had fought with Liz.'

'They're about twenty years old or so,' Nick said. 'One of them was blond and the other one was a little bit taller and with dark hair.'

'Nick and I stood there aside, eavesdropping, pretending that we were talking,' Tom interfered. 'They started speaking about the customer, who wasn't satisfied because they'd done something wrong. And that was why the dark-haired one had to meet him.'

'Wow,' Elmo gasped. 'And what else?'

'Nothing else,' Nick replied gloomily. 'They washed their hands and went out. We couldn't follow them without getting ourselves noticed.'

'You should have asked Snake about them!' Liz exclaimed.

'Of course we did,' Nick snorted.

'Didn't she or Elephant, um…that is Mammoth,' Sunny shook her head in irritation. 'To tell the truth I'm already sick of this mixture of zoo and paleontological museum! Didn't they suspect something?'

'No,' Tom answered. 'We pretended to be interested in their nicknames. By that time we'd found those two guys. They sat not far from us. Snake said they called them Eagle and Owl.

'Oh, birds appeared,' I mumbled.

'They two are founders of Green Snakes,' Nick said, ignoring me. 'Snake explained that the green snake, entwining around a burning candle was a symbol of their gang and every member of this gang should have this tattoo on the wrist.'

'I decided that we'd already found out what we wanted to know and it was right time for us to go,' Tom interfered again. 'But then I noticed this Eagle guy looking sideways at me. And his look wasn't friendly at all. My heart sank. I thought that he'd obviously recognized me. I started to give Nick signs that we'd better go, but he was too busy chattering with Snake and took no notice of me.'

'She was telling an interesting story,' Nick defeated himself.

'You went there to find out something about the robbers, not to flirt with Snake,' Liz glanced at Nick severely. 'It was you who told that.'

Nick shrugged.

'Anyway, Nickers didn't pay any attention to me,' Tom went on. 'At this time those guys stood up and wandered towards our table. "Hi," one of them said. "Snake, who is it?" Snake gave him a stupid smile. "This is my friends from Raven Hill. Nice guys." She introduced us to them. "Can we join you?" one of them asked. "I'd like to know you guys better. Don't you mind?" I hoped that Snake would object, but she just smiled all over her face and nodded. "Sure, Eagle!" she said. "You are boss here." So these birds sat down at our table and started inquiring Nick and me about our friends, school, hobbies and other stuff. Owl said that they just wanted to know as much as possible about strangers. He said they always did that. Gradually I began to relax, but all of a sudden Eagle asked me if I had ever been in that cafe. I said that I hadn't. Then Eagle said that he had seen me before. To be honest, I got scared to death. I tried hard not to show that I was scared. But I don't know what would have happened if his phone hadn't rung at this moment. He apologized and they went away.'

'Wow,' Liz gasped.

'Do you think he remembered where he had seen you before?' Sunny asked anxiously.

'I think if he'd remembered, we wouldn't have left that cafe,' Tom answered.

'I guess…' Elmo began. But we didn't hear what he wanted to say, because Nick's phone rang. It was my Mum. Nick handed the phone over to me.

'Hi, Mum,' I said. '_What_? I can't believe it!... When?... Where's Aunt Janet?' I went silent, listening to her. The others were staring expectantly at me. 'Okay Mum,' I said finally. 'I'll come soon.'

'It's unbelievable!' I exclaimed as soon as I hung up. 'Dolls were dropped back to Aunt Janet's shop about two hours ago.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Everything is getting worse**

'Are you serious?' Elmo was the first to speak.

'Yes,' I nodded.

'How?' Tom demanded.

'Mrs Drywood found them.'

Liz put her hand on my arm. 'Richelle, how did the dolls get there?' she asked softly.

'I'm telling you! Mum said that Mrs Drywood was sweeping floor beside the front door,' I answered impatiently. 'She was thinking deeply about something.'

'I guess she was thinking about actress' difficult destiny,' Nick sneered.

'Suddenly the phone in the principal's office rang,' I went on, ignoring him. 'She went to answer. But whoever called, he or she had hung up before she reached the office. Mrs Drywood returned to the front door and saw a big sack there. At first she wanted to open it, but then she thought that it might have been a bomb. She called the police. They came and opened the sack. It was full of aunt's dolls.'

'All of them?' the others chorused.

'At least most of them,' I said. 'Aunt Janet will go to identify them tomorrow in the morning. Then we'll know it exactly.'

'Okay, let's go home then and get some sleep,' Sunny stood up. 'It's very late.'

We paid for our drinks, went outside and trudged along the street.

'It's a very strange crime, if you ask me,' Elmo kept saying. 'Why did they steal the dolls and then returned them? What for?'

'Maybe they sold the most expensive dolls and decided that they didn't need the rest of them anymore,' I suggested.

'They would have discarded them then,' Sunny objected.

'Listen, Richelle,' Tom looked at me attentively. 'Doesn't your aunt owe money to someone?'

'Why do you ask?' I didn't get it.

'Well, if she has fortune in debt, and didn't return it on time, they could frighten her in this way,' Tom started to develop his theory. 'They steal her dolls and then return them, meaning that if she doesn't pay money, they'll do something worse.'

'How can you?' I stared at him in disbelief. 'Aunt Janet is so honest! She never deceives anyone!'

'Take it easy, Richelle,' Liz said softly. 'We just want to understand. And no one doubts in her honesty. Sometimes people can't redeem their debts for some reason. It might happen even with honest and respectful people. But Tom's theory at least explains something.'

'I'll try to find out,' I said thoughtfully. 'But I don't think that's the reason. Aunt Janet is very careful. She hates shady business.'

'I reckon it's not a coincidence that the dolls were dumped into the theater after Eagle and Owl had met someone,' Nick cut in.

'It could be,' Sunny objected calmly. 'We don't know exactly what they discussed in the men's room.'

'We won't understand anything before Aunt Janet identifies these dolls,' I shrugged.

We reached the place where we had to split up. Elmo and Tom went ahead, Sunny and Liz turned to the left. Nick offered to walk me home and I agreed. I was still cross with him, but I was afraid to go home alone.

We walked in silence for a while. Then he started speaking about something. I answered briefly and flatly, showing him how much I was insulted. At last we came up to my house. I said goodbye and walked towards the door, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

'Honestly, Richelle, you don't think that I had a good time with that Snake, do you?' he said quietly.

'I don't care,' I snapped.

'Really?'

'You think too much of yourself,' I muttered. 'Let me go.'

I tried to jerk my hand from his, but his grip was firm.

'I'm sorry if I hurt you,' he whispered. His arms came around me. 'I didn't mean to hurt you. I just tried to act casually to find out something. And now we know who one of the robbers is. And I know one more thing. I thought about you all the time. Honestly.'

'It's your funeral. I don't care,' I said flatly. But my heart started to thud faster when I heard this. I glanced into his dark, clever eyes. For a moment or two we looked at one another in silence. Then he leaned forward and kissed me. Slightly. I trembled all over when his lips touched mine. But it didn't last long.

He leaned back and looked at me.

'You're the best, Rich,' he whispered softly. 'I'm so sorry for my behaviour today. I know I went too far.'

Without thinking I pulled his head to mine and kissed him instead of answering. He pressed me against the wall beside the door. We merged in a passionate kiss. I could feel his hands on my back, which were gradually descending to my bottom. His body was pressed against mine. I stroked his hair, his back, his ass. I tried to press him to me as tightly as possible. His body, pressed against mine made me tingle. Butterflies fluttered in the bottom of my stomach. His hands squeezed my ass. Honestly I wanted him to go further than just kissing. Of course, I realized that we were standing near the door, which could be thrown open any moment. But my excitement was stronger than the common sense.

I completely forgot my offence, I forgot about Fox and about everything. At that moment there was only Nick in the whole world. Sometimes I saw him kissing and hugging me in my daydreams. I wished it would last eternity. Nick also seemed to want me. He squeezed me tightly in his arms and I liked it. I felt that he was extremely turned on. So was I.

I don't know how long we stood there, kissing and hugging each other. Finally Nick pulled away. I closed my eyes. He stroked my hair and I put my arms around him. We both were panting, but I was happy.

'You're so cute when you're jealous,' he grinned suddenly.

I nudged him and pretended to be insulted. He pressed me tightly against his chest.

'I have to go,' he whispered.

'Yeah,' I sighed.

He let go of me. I whipped my lipstick from his lips. God, he's so cute, I thought. I could easily understand why Snake had a crash on him.

'You have to go. It's very late,' I whispered, stroking his black hair.

He sighed and kissed me again. I didn't mind. Finally he whispered "see you tomorrow" and walked away. I watched him going till he slid out of sight. Then I made myself tidy and came into the house.

Tiffany and Jason were watching TV in the lounge-room.

'Richelle, is that you?' Mum called from the kitchen. 'Where have you been? I was worrying about you.'

'I was with the gang. Sorry!' I mumbled and raced upstairs and into my room.

I locked the door, flung myself on my bed and closed my eyes. I was still shaking with excitement. The faint smell of Nick's perfume was still lingering on me.

I didn't sleep a wink that night. Thoughts were running round and round in my head. I thought about Nick, and about our friendship, and about the whole gang. I had relationships with others guys, of course. I'd been dating with Sam for a long time and with Fox and with others. But other guys were one thing. I just had a good time with them, letting them spend their money and time on me. But these kisses with Nick… that was another matter. We've been friends for years and I know him very well. When we started our Teen Power Inc job agency, Nick and I began being more than just friends, but it looked as though our relationship was over before it had begun. Maybe he'd decided to stop because I was too indifferent. I should be more attentive to Nick. Now I really want him to be my boyfriend and I can't let him go again. I really want him, more than anything in the world.

###

In the morning I forced myself to open my eyes. I felt as though I hadn't slept at all. Reluctantly I crawled out of bed and wandered to the bathroom to have a quick shower. That morning I spent more time than usual in front of the mirror, trying to hide the results of sleepless night, but when I finally looked at my reflection I was pleased. I really did look good.

During breakfast Mum said that she would go to the police together with Aunt Janet to identify the dolls. Aunt Janet must have returned home from the hospital already and Mum was going to meet her there and drive to the police.

I decided to go with Mum. Of course I was eager to see Nick, but I loved my aunt and wanted to see her. I decided that I'd go to school from her place.

When Mum and I drove to aunt's house, there were two police cars, parked on the road beside her house. Greta Vortek also was there. We carefully came inside and my heart sank down into my shoes. There was a great mess. Furniture had been moved and ripped open. Everything had been taken out of drawers, wardrobes and shelves and scattered on the floor. Aunt Janet blankly wandered around this mess, smoking. Mum rushed to her. I listened to them for a while, but soon I realized that I couldn't stand it anymore and sneaked away, mumbling something about school.

I trudged absent-mindedly along the street. I really felt sorry for my aunt. At first they robbed her shop, now her house was turned upside down. What did they want? I came up to еру school gate, and realized that I didn't want to go there at all.

The others must be on the lessons, I thought, so I wasn't able to speak to them. I decided to go to the Glen. Usually I avoid being there alone. This place gives me the creeps when I'm on my own there. But for this time the last what I wanted was to be seen and sent to school. No one will think to look for me in the Glen.

I turned round and went away from school. Suddenly I saw the others. They crowded on a side street, looking anxious. I walked towards them, but they started going forward. I had to run to catch them up.

'Hey! Stop!' I called them. They looked back.

'Richelle! Thank heavens!' Liz exclaimed, looking relieved.

Nick gave me a tight hug. Gratefully I cuddled up to him, feeling much better now, when he was with me.

'Where have you been?' Nick asked.

'We were worrying about you!' Tom muttered. 'We thought something happened to you.'

'It did,' I sniffled. 'Aunt Janet's house was robbed.'

'What? How? When?' they chorused.

'How would I know how and when,' I shrugged. 'Someone got inside and strewed everything from every single drawer on the floor and ripped open all furniture.'

Liz clapped her hand to her mouth.

'Are you going to school?' I looked at them.

'No school for today,' Tom shook his head vigorously. 'We've run away from there because of you. We were worrying about you and couldn't stay there.'

'Thank you,' I almost burst into tears when I heard this. It was really nice of them. I forced myself to swallow the lump in my throat and squeezed Nick's hand more tightly.

'Let's go to the Glen,' Elmo commanded. 'I don't feel like returning to the school now. But if we wander along the streets, a teacher or our parents or someone else will see us for sure.'

We jogged down to the Glen and onto our clearing. I sat down on the grass, leaning against a tree. Nick sat down beside me.

'So, tell us what happened,' Liz said when everyone settled down.

'Oh, it's so awful,' I sniffled and told them about the robbery.

'I hope your Aunt Janet won't have a heart attack,' Liz said anxiously. 'It wouldn't be surprising after all these events.'

'No way!' I yelled, suddenly losing my temper. 'Quite the opposite! Aunt Janet says that her nerves are as hard as steel now. And whatever happens, she won't give a shit. Even if the ceiling crashed onto her head.'

'She's just in shock now,' Elmo said in an old experienced man's voice.

'What did they steal?' Sunny asked.

'Nothing,' I said in a low voice.

'Nothing?' they gasped.

'Nothing,' I nodded. 'At least all electronic stuff and jewellery weren't stolen. They were just lying everywhere or broken. The robbers turned the whole house upside down, but didn't take even money from her bed table. '

'It's…weird,' Tom shook his head in disbelief.

'What about the dolls?' Nick asked.

'I don't know,' I shrugged. 'The dolls are in the police. Greta is still in Aunt Janet's house. As soon as they finish there, they'll go to identify the dolls.'

'I think it's gone too far,' Sunny looked at us thoughtfully.

'What do you mean?' I demanded.

'I mean that it's getting too dangerous,' she replied slowly.

'I agree,' Liz nodded slowly. 'I'm sure that these two robberies are linked. But to tell the truth, it looks as if a loony is playing a stupid game. I reckon we should tell Greta everything we know and forget about it.'

'And we should recommend her to check madhouses,' Tom added seriously. 'Maybe an insane, who is mad about dolls, ran away from there.'

'No, we'll better send _you_ to a madhouse to check this version,' Nick sneered. 'You'll be our secret agent.'

Tom opened his mouth to reply, but Sunny got in ahead of him.

'Greta must be still in Miss Brinkley's house,' she stood up quickly. 'Let's go there and tell her everything.'

We went out of the Glen and strode quickly along the street to Aunt Janet's place. My own house was on the way there. Walking past it I saw a police car, parked beside our driveway.

'What… what are they doing _here_?' I stammered.

'Maybe they arrived to take your parent's testimonies,' Elmo suggested.

Without saying a word I turned to the door. The others followed me. I came up to my mum, who was standing beside the opened door.

'Richelle,' she glanced at me with a strange expression on her face. 'Please don't worry, dear. We'd also been burgled.'

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stood up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Doll for danger**

'What? When?' I bubbled slowly.

The others were standing beside me with their jaws dropped. Even Tom was stunned speechless, what was unusual for him.

'Why aren't you at school, by the way?' Mum asked.

'We went away from there,' I answered.

'Okay,' she seemed to be satisfied with this answer. 'I see.'

'Mrs Brinkley,' a policeman appeared in a doorway. 'Come with me, please. I need your help.'

'Hello,' I mumbled to him. This policeman was familiar to us. It was Wildman from Greta's group.

'You?' he stared at us.

'We also want to see,' Tom returned to his usual physical activity.

'No,' Wildman shook his head firmly. 'Third persons are forbidden to come on the crime scene.'

'Okay, let only _me_ come in,' I stepped forward.

'Why should I make an exception for you?' he objected.

'Because I live here,' I replied.

'Oh,' Wildman widened his eyes. 'I'm so sorry.'

Right at that time another police car drove up to the house and parked. Greta Vortek and Aunt Janet climbed out and came up to us.

'So?' Greta asked Wildman.

'Absolutely the same as in the previous case,' he reported.

'Did they steal anything?' Greta looked at my mum hopefully.

'No,' mum shook her head. 'Electronic stuff, money and jewellery weren't stolen. They just scattered everywhere, but nothing was stolen.'

'Right,' Aunt Janet confirmed instantly. 'Exactly like in my house.'

'Holy cats!' Greta shook her head. 'It is starting to look like a bad joke, if you ask me.'

'I'm telling you! You should check madhouses!' Tom jumped impatiently. Nick dug him in the ribs.

'Aha, you six are already here,' Greta looked at us strictly. 'I told you not to poke your noses into this case, didn't I?'

'We didn't,' Elmo said. 'Well… we almost didn't,' he corrected himself.

'We were just passing by when we saw the police car and decided to find out what's going on,' Liz said, moving him aside. 'We wanted to speak with you, Miss Vortek. We have something to tell you.'

'Sure,' Greta sighed. 'But I have to finish here first.'

She and Wildman stepped inside. We followed them. When we came into the house my heart sank down to my shoes. Even always calm Sunny gasped. The place was a mess. Every room had been turned over. The furniture and cupboards had been moved, some of them were broken or ripped open. Every single thing from drawers, our clothes, cosmetics and other things were scattered everywhere. Tiff's and Jason's rooms were damaged more than other ones. But _my_ _room_ was a complete disaster. They even cut open the mattress and pillows on my bed. Everything there was covered with white feathers.

'Where am I supposed to sleep now?' I babbled, looking at this horrible mess. My eyes filled with tears. I guess I was in shock, what wasn't surprising.

'You can sleep in my house, dear,' Aunt Janet said vivaciously.

'Your house isn't better, miss Brinkley,' Greta reminded carefully.

'You're right,' my aunt agreed. 'Oh, never mind!' she waved her hand. 'We'll get over it. The main thing's that we're alive!'

'_Still_,' Wildman mumbled.

Aunt Janet, my Mum and I stared at him.

'What do you mean?' Mum asked slowly.

'Nothing. It's just a bad joke,' Greta said loudly. She shook her fist at Wildman. He bent his head down and rushed to look for fingerprints.

'We'll find them, I promise. We just need a clue,' Greta turned to my mother. 'Did you check everything properly? Are you sure that everything is all right?'

'Well, I can't say that everything is all right,' Mum looked around sadly. 'But anything valuable wasn't stolen, this is it.'

'Very pity,' sighed Greta.

Nick, Tom and Liz quickly bent their heads down, hiding smiles. If I hadn't been so depressed, I think I'd have laughed too. It looked as if Greta and her partner started to say their thoughts out loud.

'Pity?' Mum glared at Greta. 'What do you mean?'

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you,' she answered, looking guilty. 'But let's face the facts. I can see only one reason for these crimes. Someone is punishing you, Miss Brinkley.'

'We also worked out this version,' Tom exclaimed proudly.

'You always work out something,' Greta glanced at him severely. 'If you sat at school, like other normal children, I and your parents would be more pleased. By the way, why aren't you at school?

'We ran away,' Tom spread his hands. 'How can we sit at school when such things are happening?'

'Okay, I'll deal with you later,' Greta sat down into the ripped armchair.

A spring flung from inside instantly. Greta yelped and jumped to her feet, rubbing her bottom. She stood for a while and then carefully settled down in the same armchair. Other armchairs were in even worse state, and the divan was already occupied by Mum and Aunt Janet.

'Miss Brinkley,' Greta looked attentively at my aunt. 'Please think. Why would anyone want to punish you?'

'To punish?' she repeated. 'Do you mean they could punish me for the debts?'

'Or for something else,' Greta nodded.

'I don't know,' Aunt Janet shrugged. 'Okay, I have my own shop. But all money I borrowed for loans was paid off long ago. I can't even imagine why someone could punish me.'

'What about enemies, envious people?' Greta continued.

'I don't have enemies. At least I don't know anyone who could hate me so much,' Aunt Janet shrugged again.

'What's going on then?' Greta jumped to her feet. 'Someone robbed your shop and returned all stolen dolls. Then…'

'All dolls?' Aunt Janet interrupted her. Because of these robberies she hadn't gone to the police to identify the dolls yet. 'Why are you sure that all dolls were returned?'

'I've got photos of the dolls,' Greta replied. 'You gave me them, remember? So I decided to do some preliminary checking. As far as I could see all dolls were there.'

'It's…just a miracle!' Aunt Janet exclaimed.

'That's what I'm telling you!' Greta agreed. 'They stole your dolls then returned them. After that they broke into your house and there was no damage again.'

'I can't agree with you,' Aunt Janet objected. 'I've got great material loss. Now I have to repair almost all my furniture, let alone the mess.'

'So do we,' mum said in a low voice.

'Yes…of course,' Greta grunted uneasily. 'I meant another thing. Of course you've got the great material loss, but the criminals absolutely don't have any profit. Besides, they worked hard and very quickly. Okay, you, Miss Brinkley were in the hospital and they had a whole night to turn your house upside down. But you,' she shifted her glance at mum. 'They worked here with incredible speed. It's hard to believe!' she exclaimed almost admiringly. 'To turn over such a big house in less than two hours and to run away without any trace.'

At that moment Wildman came into the room and said that they hadn't found any fingerprints.

'As well as in the shop,' Tom said.

'And in my house,' Aunt Janet sighed.

'Miss Brinkley,' Greta looked at her attentively. 'Are you frank with us?'

'What do you mean?' my aunt scowled.

'Well…' Greta hesitated. 'I mean don't you hide anything valuable from us?'

'_What_?' Aunt Janet blushed with angry. 'Do you think that I blackmail anyone?'

'No,' Greta exclaimed. 'I mean maybe you have a document or something else what someone wants to have?'

'I see you don't think much of me,' Aunt Janet pouted.

'I just want to understand!' Greta groaned. 'There must be a serious reason for such activity from robbers' side.'

'I didn't find or hide anything,' Aunt Janet said firmly. 'There must be another reason.'

'Okay, let's go to identify the dolls then,' Greta decided.

Policemen, Greta, Mum and Aunt Janet went away. The rest of the gang kept looking around sadly.

'I reckon we should start the cleaning,' Liz said finally.

The others nodded. Sunny and Liz went to the closet to take rags and mops. The boys started to move the furniture on its place. I just watched them for a while, my eyes full of tears. Then I turned round and wandered to my bedroom. Entering the bedroom I sat down on my ripped bed, covered with feathers, and stared blankly into space.

In a few minutes Liz came in, sat down beside me and put her arms around me.

'Richelle, everything'll be all right,' she whispered.

I didn't answer. I just didn't feel like speaking. In a moment or two Nick put his head around the door.

'Okay, I'll go down to help the others,' Liz said, standing up.

Nick sat down on the bed and hugged me. I gratefully put my head on his shoulder and let tears roll down my cheeks.

'Nick, it's awful,' I sniffled.

'Maybe Greta's right and your aunt did something wrong to them. That's why they're doing this.'

'But why did they come here?' I exclaimed. 'And look around. My room is in the worst state. No, it's not revenge, it's something else.'

He sighed. 'I don't' know what to think,' he said quietly.

I raised my head and looked at him. He was so close that something inside my heart melted on the spot. I kissed him, his lips were soft and tender. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, and despite the situation I felt butterflies flutter again in the bottom of my stomach. I fell onto the bed, pulling Nick on top of me, I liked to feel his body on mine. He was kissing me so passionately that my mind was about to blow. We rolled over, escaping springs, which were sticking up from the ripped mattress and now I was on top of him.

'Um…er….'

I looked back over my shoulder and saw Elmo, who was standing in the doorway.

'Um…where do you keep the detergent?' he babbled, his face bright red.

I felt myself blushing. 'In the closet behind the kitchen,' I said.

Elmo slipped out of the room. I climbed off Nick and we stared at each other for a while, embarrassed. Then Nick laughed. 'Did you see his face?'

I smiled. It really was an embarrassing situation. Besides I didn't want them to learn about us so soon and in this way, but I couldn't help giggling when the picture of bright pink Elmo's face floated in my mind. I felt myself blushing again, so I quickly stood up and started to brush feathers off my clothes.

'Let's go to the others before they think something wrong,' I picked a feather out if my hair and pulled Nick's hand.

The others were working in the living room when we joined them. Elmo and Tom were moving furniture on its place, Liz was wiping the fingerprint dust, and Sunny was putting things back into drawers. The way they glanced at each other when we turned up, I easily could say that Elmo told them what he'd seen. Trying to look casual, Nick and I began to help them. We all worked in silence, deep in our private thoughts, but at least it didn't distract us from cleaning. Soon the lounge room began to look much better.

'I think this case is too difficult even for Teen Power Inc,' Sunny said finally, setting the drawer into the cabinet.

'Yeah, it's the first time in my life when I don't understand anything,' Elmo agreed grimly.

'Neither do I,' Nick said. 'And Greta seems to understand even less.'

'I wonder what will happen next,' Tom shook his head. 'The further it goes the more it's getting inexplicable.'

'I'm glad that I left my doll in Nick's house,' I sighed. 'If it had been here, these nutcases would have broken or taken it for certain.'

The pile of books, that Nick was about to stack on the shelf, collapsed on the floor. Nick stared at me, his jaw dropped.

'Richelle, you're right!' he yelled. 'You left the only saved doll in my house!'

'We've got it, Nickers,' Tom muttered. 'Come back to work now.'

'Don't you understand?' Nick grabbed his jacket and raced to the door. 'Let's go!' He said impatiently, looking back at us.

'What? Where?' we all stared at him.

'To my house,' Nick opened the door. 'Hurry up! I'm afraid that something awful might happen.'

Tom made a face, grumbling something, but all the same, we all grabbed our stuff and ran to catch up with Nick.

'Can you explain?' Liz panted as we ran down the sidewalk.

'You'll see it for yourselves,' Nick ran faster. 'I'm sure there is no mistake this time.'

Before long we were running, out of breath, up the path to the front door of Nick's house and rushed inside. Mrs Kontellis went from the kitchen and gazed at us. Nick flew past her and raced upstairs. We crowded in the lounge room.

'What's going on?' Nick's mum asked.

We just shrugged. We understood no more than she did. At this moment Nick ran downstairs, holding my doll in his hands.

'Take it,' he handed it to me. 'Look into its entrails.'

'What?' I my mouth dropped.

'You'll see!' he insisted. 'Come on, Richelle! Look inside!'

I slowly took the doll from his hands. Nick handed a pair of scissors to me. I reluctantly ripped undo a seam and carefully separated the princess's head from her body.

'Give me!' Tom snatched the doll's body out of my hands.

'Tom! Don't spoil it!' I yelled.

He thrust his finger into the doll's body and wiggled there with them.

'Nothing,' he said in a low voice.

Nick's face fell in disappointment. 'But I was sure…' he mumbled.

'It's hopeless,' Liz sighed, looking completely disappointed.

'Why aren't you at school?' Mrs Kontellis asked.

'My house was burgled,' I answered quietly.

'Oh, dear,' she gasped.

I grabbed the doll from Tom's hands in irritation. The only saved doll was broken for nothing.

'Let's go,' I snapped. 'There's too much work in my house. I don't even have a place to sleep.' I turned to the door, but Nick stopped me.

'Wait, Richelle,' he grabbed my hand. 'Give me.'

He took the doll from my hands and started to pull the cotton out of it.

'What are you doing? Nick, stop doing that!' I cried.

At that moment a tiny envelope flew out of the doll together with the cotton and softly fell down on the floor. We all gaped. Nick thrust the doll into my hands and picked up the envelope. We crowded around him. He opened the envelope and pulled out a stamp. The stamp was strange; there was only a white blur on pink background.

'Wow!' Liz gasped. 'It looks very old.'

'I guess that's the reason of all these robberies,' Nick drawled, looking doubtfully at the stamp.

To tell the truth I was disappointed. I expected it would be something more interesting, not just an old, boring stamp without even a clear picture.

'Let's go to the police,' Sunny said. 'Greta must be there.'

'To the police?' Mrs Kontellis opened her eyes wide.

'I'll explain you later,' Nick said, gingerly putting the stamp back into the envelope.

We ran out of the house and raced to the police station. When we came into Greta's office, Mum and Aunt Janet were still there.

'All dolls are here!' Aunt Janet said happily to me.

'Here you are,' Nick put the tiny envelope on the table in front of Miss Vortek.

'We found it in the saved doll, which Richelle had left it in Nick's house,' Tom explained.

'We think that's what they were looking for,' Sunny added.

'Hmm. That's interesting,' Greta was already examining the stamp with a magnifying glass, which emerged in her hand from nowhere. 'I know nothing about stamps... I have to call the expert.' She grabbed the phone and asked an expert to come. 'Why did you deceive us, Miss Brinkley?' she looked disapprovingly at my aunt. 'You should have told us about this stamp.'

'I…I didn't know…Honestly!' Aunt Janet stammered. 'It was just a doll.'

'Didn't you know about the stamp?' asked Greta doubtfully.

'I couldn't even imagine!' Aunt Janet exclaimed. 'I collect dolls, not stamps.'

'Miss Brinkley,' Greta said sternly. 'Can you tell me where you got this doll?'

'Sure,' Aunt Janet shrugged. 'I bought this doll from people, who'd received it from their late relative.'

At that moment the door swung open and a short, plump man with glasses came into the room.

'Hello, Mr O'Deily,' Greta handed the stamp over to him. 'Look at this. Can you tell me if this stamp is valued?'

The man took the stamp. At first he just examined it from all sides. Then he put the stamp to his nose and started to sniff it. Finally he armed with the magnifying glass.

'Valued? Are you mad?' he shouted suddenly, scaring us all to death. 'This is the "Missing Virgin". There are only four or five copies of these stamps in the whole world! Four of them are in private collections and one is considered to be missing. I guess this is the missing one. This stamp is worth hundreds dollars. Some mad stamp collectors could kill you for this stamp without thinking twice.'

'Really?' Greta shook her head. 'Well, Miss Brinkley, bless your lucky star that you're alive. Now it's your turn to speak,' she looked at us.

We told everything we knew, adding and interrupting each other. Nick and Tom told about the Lair and repeated the overheard conversation. They also described Owl and Eagle.

'I knew which doll to hide,' I said smugly when we finished. 'I had the feeling…'

'Sometimes your feelings are right,' Nick grinned, putting his hands around me.

'Now,' Greta said quickly. 'My people will drive you home. You six are forbidden to leave your houses until I allow you to do. It's very dangerous. Do you understand?'

We nodded.

'I'll send this stamp to an expert,' Greta went on. She turned to Wildman. 'You give some people and go to the end of the Earth, but find these two ravenous birds and bring them here before they do anything else.'

'I will,' Wildman growled threateningly and ran out of the office.

We were set into police cars, escorted home and handed over to our parents.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. The last answer**

That evening Owl and Eagle were arrested. The third robber wasn't from Green Snakes. It was Eagle's friend, who wanted to earn extra money. The customer was on the run but finally he was caught on the other part of the country.

Aunt Janet started to restore her shop. The ceremonial opening day was arranged again. Teen Power Inc was invited there as honest guests, of course.

In a week after that day, Greta invited us to lunch in the Black Cat Cafe. Zim went with us, hoping to receive a scoop for the Pen. When we settled down and ordered meal and drinks, Greta gave us a meaningful look.

'Miss Vortek! Tell us about this Disappeared Maid!' Tom exclaimed impatiently.

'Missing Virgin,' Nick corrected him.

'Whatever!' Tom waved him away.

'Guys! Stop fighting!' Liz pleaded.

'Nick's right,' smiled Greta. 'The stamp is called "Missing Virgin".' And she told us a story.

A long time ago there were two famous collectors. Victor Svair was one of the most famous collectors of stamps. John Anderson collected pictures and antiques. But by some quirk of fate Anderson managed to buy "Missing Virgin" from a simpleton for next to nothing. Of course he showed his new stamp to his friend. Svair instantly asked to sell this stamp, money wasn't problem. But Anderson was stubborn as a mule. "I won't sell it, that's that," he used to say. Svair begged him with tears on his eyes, but Anderson took no notice.

Years dragged on, both friends got older, but the story with the stamp continued. One of them offered more and more beneficial exchange; the other one went on turning down the offers. Svair was ready to give Van Gogh's picture for this stamp, but Anderson abandoned even this offer. During one of the arguments Svair had a heart attack and died.

The collection of stamps descended to Svair's grandson William. William had his own business and soon enriched his granddad's collection with new valuable stamps. But his main wish was obtain the "Missing Virgin". Not only because it was one of the rarest stamps in the world, but also because he blamed Anderson for his granddad's death.

'So,' Greta was saying. 'Now William haunted Anderson's house and offered larger and larger sums of money for this stamp.'

'The old man was mad,' Nick shook his head. 'I'd rather take money.'

'What a surprise,' Tom muttered.

'I agree with Nick, I don't understand it either,' I said.

'The old man was getting more and more obstinate,' Greta spoke again. 'And William didn't give up. But he failed. The old man died and left his property to his relatives. William rushed to them, of course. But they said that they hadn't even heard about any stamps. They rummaged Anderson's house, but didn't find anything.'

'I reckon both old men had gone mad because of this "Missing Virgin",' Sunny put in.

'Collectors often end up like that,' Zim nodded.

'How did William learn about the doll?' Liz asked.

'Oh, it's an amazing story!' Greta smiled. 'When William realized that no one knew where the stamp was, he bought the whole Anderson's archive with his writings and documents. And among letters and other papers he found an encrypted writing. They say it was very difficult for him to find a clue to this writing, but in the end he managed to do it. And when he decoded it, he could read Anderson's message to his descendants. It was quite weird document, I have to say,' Greta grinned. 'The old man said that he didn't see any person among the people he knew, who would be worth to receive the "Missing Virgin". That was why he decided to hide the stamp into a doll and let the destiny find its new owner.'

'What a loony!' Sunny shook her head.

'Maybe he had profound intention!' objected Tom, who loved strange people.

'My Aunt Janet could be killed because of this profound intention!' I snapped.

'Anyway, William went to Anderson's relatives and asked them to sell the doll,' Greta raised her voice. 'But the doll had been already sold to Janet Brinkley. He managed to find out her address and met her, asking to sell the doll. But she also rejected his offer.'

'Aunt Janet really like this doll,' I nodded. 'She never sells her favorite dolls.'

'And unfortunately she doesn't remember very persistent young men,' Greta shook her head. 'She'd remembered this William only when we showed her his photo. He went almost every day to her shop and to her house…Well, if it hadn't been for her bad memory we could have caught him much earlier.'

'He is the customer, isn't he?' I asked quietly.

'Yeah,' Greta nodded. 'He couldn't give up after all this hard work. That was why he haired three young men, who needed money, for the robbery. He planned to take the stamp and return all dolls to Miss Brinkley. And everybody would have thought that it was just a bad joke. But everything happened in another way. Because of Teen Power Inc.'


End file.
